


New World

by malec_fangurl



Series: two worlds [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: a sequel from Two Worldthe journey Magnus and Alec went through after finishing highschool. College is whole new world, a different environment than high school. Encountering new obstacles. Long-distance and new people in life that wanted to tear them apart. Can their love survive?





	1. the new beginning

_"hey babe, I'm sorry. I don't think I can watch you go on stage tomorrow."_

Magnus chuckled as he heard what Alec said suddenly. They were talking on the phone the night before their results come out.  
  
_"how do you even know that I'm going to walk on stage..."_  
  
Magnus said shyly. He was very nervous about the result tomorrow. The result decides whether he would have a chance to get a scholarship or not. He was confident that he would get straight A's but no one knows what the future holds. So, he tried not to get his hopes up. Alec, on the other hand, always believes in Magnus. He was very sure that Magnus would get what he wanted.  
  
_"oh, come on. You are Magnus Bane! Of course, you'll get it. Your name will be the last one being called because you're the best one.""_

Alec said eagerly. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's cute and ambitious voice.

_"yeah whatever. What about you?" _

he asked worried. He wished Alec would be there to see if it's really what would happen.  
  
_"I will be there as fast as I can. I have to help my parents with something early in the morning. Then I'll straight away go to school. I miss you." _

Alec said softly.  
  
_""okay then... I miss you too. See you tomorrow. I love you."" _

Magnus said shyly.  
  
_"I love you more Magnus!" _

Alec said enthusiastically and he can hear Magnus chuckling at the end of the line before they both hang up. He was always excited every time Magnus said I love you first. They've been together for almost 6 months already but Magnus was still as shy as he can be. He was also a tease which makes Alec super elated every time they were together. Magnus can be aggressive at times and also shy at times. It's because he was still getting used to all this love thingy and also relationship. To be frank, with Alec, he can anything he wants to be. Alec was the kind that accepts him for all he is. Magnus knew that he can never let go of Alec no matter what happens in the future. 

* * *

The event for the result day started a while ago. The headmaster was giving a speech congratulating every fifth-year student of last year. He also gives the encouraging speech for this year's fifth-year student.  
  
Izzy and Clary were already excited seeing Magnus arrived at the school, sitting on the chairs provided with Ragnor, Cat, Jace and Simon. The girls knew the results already and were elated to know how excellent Magnus was. Cat and Ragnor are also one of the best students while Jace, Simon and Alec are just average.  
  
The awards ceremony started as all the student that got more than 6A were called one by one.

As expected by Alec, Magnus was called to receive the best student award as he was the one with most A+ student. He was called the last one and received a bouquet of chocolate with a certificate of excellence. He thanks the headmaster and walk down the stage. Before he walked up there, there was still no sign of Alec, but as he walked down it, Magnus saw Alec panting at the very back of the hall with a bouquet of flowers. Magnus smiled happily as he walked to him but get interrupted by a lot of people who constantly congratulating him. Alec just chuckled inside because he can see how annoyed Magnus looked even tho he is smiling. He just wanted to go to Alec without any interruptions.  
  
"Finally!"

Magnus sighed loudly as he reached Alec. Alec can't help but kiss Magnus on his cheek after he laughed a bit.  
  
"congrats babe. I told you, you're gonna get it." Alec said softly as he handed the flowers to Magnus. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he pulled him into a hug. Alec was shocked since Magnus isn't a fan of PDA (public display affection) but it's a happy day. He can't help it either.  
  
"Alexander, I just got straight A's and you just give me a kiss on the cheek?" he said unsatisfied after he broke the hug. Alec chuckled softly hearing his demanding boyfriend and just kiss his boyfriend's soft lips for a few seconds.  
  
"thank you, sir." Magnus said cutely feeling satisfied with that kiss.  
  
"you're welcome, mister." Alec placed another kiss on his forehead and just hug his shoulder with one hand while Magnus hugs Alec's waist with his one hand. They walked to their homeroom teacher to see Alec's results as everyone else who's named was not being called had to get their results there.

Alec's results may not be as good as Magnus but it's excellent enough for him to be majoring in engineering just like he always wanted. Magnus congratulates him by giving him another quick kiss on his lips softly.  
  
"I know you would get what you want too. I'm proud of you." Magnus said slowly looking straight into Alec's hazel eyes with full of love. He caressed his chest softly too as he said that.

Then, Maryse and Robert came from the company. They were just there a few minutes later than Alec. Magnus was very glad to see that his parents managed to find time for Alec. It's a big day for Alec anyway.  
  
"oh honey! We are sooo proud of you!" Maryse hugged Alec tightly as Izzy was there too. She was also excited to see both her parents are in her school. Maryse hugged Magnus too after Alec went to hug his father next.  
  
"congrats Magnus. I'm so proud of you. You've worked hard for this." Maryse caressed his cheek softly and smiled sincerely making Magnus feel loved and he really loves that feeling.  
  
"congratulation son!" Robert said slowly while holding onto Alec's shoulder as he broke the hug.  
  
"Magnus too. you both did great!" he said while looking at Magnus.

Magnus nodded saying thanks for both of Alec's parents. He had already gotten used to being like a part of their family and they also loves Magnus very much. If only Alec wasn't saying that he's going to marry Magnus someday, Maryse and Robert would probably take Magnus as their adopted son already.  
  
"yeahhh! Congratulations guyss!!" Izzy said excitedly as she hugs both of her brother and 'brother in law' simultaneously.  
  
"I am so happy that I can brag about my intelligent brother in law to all of my friends," Izzy said excitedly making Magnus smiled shyly.

He still can't get used to that word. 'brother in law'.  
  
"then what about me?" Alec pouted.  
  
"well, my real brother is just the same as my boyfriend. There's nothing I can brag about." Izzy shrugged unimpressed making everyone laughed.  
  
"_I'm still proud of you tho._" Magnus whispered softly in his ear while everyone else was laughing. Alec smiled sweetly looking at his lovely boyfriend.

* * *

Later on, Izzy went to her boyfriend that was with his family. Maryse and Robert also went to see Jace's parents, Stephen and Celine Herondale. Celine is the chancellor in a college while Stephen is a lecturer with a doctor title in the same college. Jace most likely already have a spot in that college for him. He will also be majoring in education major just like he always wanted. The college is a little bit far from the school area which was actually the main reason that Jace had to stay in the hostel. Now that he finished high school, he can live nearer to his parents who lived near their workplace.   
  
Magnus and Alec also went to talk to all of their friends, catching up with them all since some of them, they haven't even met for 3 months.  
  
The hall was very crowded with people who also came with their parents and family for taking the results. After Magnus and Alec were done talking with their friends and also his parents were back to work, Magnus whispered softly in Alec's ear.  
  
"let's get out of here." he wanted to sneak out of there since it's been a while since the spend time together.

They barely see each other since the day of the exam ended because Alec started to work as the errand boy at his parent's office while Magnus started his part-time job as soon as he finished the exam. He worked as the cashier at the grocery store near his orphanage. He always worked there during the school break, so he basically already got the job before even he asked for it. The owner of that store is very nice and always give Magnus the job since Magnus is a very good kid and honest too. It's easier too since he doesn't have to worry about transportation since it's was just a stone throw away from his place.  
  
"don't you have to work today?" Alec asked as he opened his car door for Magnus.  
  
"no... I took a day off." Magnus shook his head excitedly and get inside the car. Alec was cheering inside since he also got a day off as he already finished his errands this morning.  
  
"wanna go to the beach?" Alec asked as he got in the car too.

Since they live in a small city with a beach in about 10 minutes from their school, they always have their dates there. Enjoying the summer breeze whenever they have the chance to. During winter, they would spend their holidays in Lightwood's villa on the weekend.  
  
"yesss!!! Let's go!" Magnus said excitedly and tapping Alec's shoulder so that he would drive off right away. Magnus really likes going to the beach since it gave him the feelings of calmness, especially when Alec is with him. Sometimes, he had too much to think, like the future, so he really needed time to just stop thinking about it and enjoy the moment. Alec just chuckled inside looking at his cute boyfriend excitement.

"okay, before that.." Alec leaned into Magnus making him gasped.

Magnus closed his eyes instantly at the thought of that Alec was about to kiss him. Alec bites his lower lips fighting the urge to kiss Magnus just yet. He pulled the seat belt for Magnus since his safety is what matters most to Alec. As he felt the seatbelt on his chest, Magnus opened his eyes and just stare silently at Alec.  
  
"what?" Alec asked acting like he didn't know what Magnus wanted.  
  
"nothing." Magnus pouted and looked away from Alec. He sulked cuz Alec is being so clueless.  
  
At his surprise, Alec used one of his hand to pulled Magnus's face to him and kissed his lips softly making Magnus smiled in that kiss. Of course, Alec knew what he wanted. Alec always does. Magnus holds onto the wrist that's on his face and reciprocates the kiss happily. Alec caressed his lips lovingly making Magnus melt deeply inside of him. Then he broke the kiss and smiled softly at Magnus before he gives him a peck once again on his lips making Magnus chuckled cutely.  
  
"now, we can go," Alec said casually and wear his own seatbelt. Magnus can only giggle at his boyfriend's knowing act.  
Alec really knows how to tease him nowadays and he doesn't exactly hate it.

* * *

  
"so... Have you decided to do that fast track program?" Magnus asked as they were walking hand in hand on the beach.

They were walking barefoot from the car to their own usual spot on the rocks near the beach. Magnus was talking about the offer Alec got from a university for him to start his engineering basic for 6 months. He got the offer based on his trial exam. So, he basically doesn't really matter about today's result. Luckily, today's result is as good as his trial one.  
  
"I think so. It's a great start and easier for me to choose the university for my degree later on." Alec said casually.

Magnus hummed and nodded lightly. He tightened the grip on Alec's hand and hug his arms with his other hand.  
  
"why aren't you saying anything?" Alec asked since Magnus just silently walking and seems to cling on to him more.  
  
"no reason. I just don't think there's a scholarship offered for that college, so we may be going to a different college... But I'll still try to apply there." Magnus said slowly trying not to sound too frustrated or even hopeful.  
  
Alec nodded understand as they reached their big rock and sit on it. Unknowingly, the silence went on as they were both just wondering how life would be if they were in a different college. Both of them seemed to be lost in their own world as Magnus lay his head on Alec's shoulder without realizing what he was doing. He just wanted to cherish every moment he had with Alec.  
  
"you know what, we'll be just fine no matter where we are," Magnus said promptly as he lifted his head to look at Alec. Alec scoffed looking back at his boyfriend knowing that they both know what the silence means.  
  
"you're so right. You're the smart one anyway. Of course, you are always right." Alec said sarcastically even though he really meant what he said.

Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec as he was always being sarcastic about Magnus, the best student in their school.  
  
"I love you." Alec tilted his head to act cute in front of him making Magnus scoffed unbelievably while looking at his side.  
  
"you're lucky, I love you too." Magnus smiled shyly looking straight into that beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"I know I am," Alec said proudly.

He leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together. A kiss promising that everything will be just fine even if they were far apart from each other. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck to deepen the kiss as he pressed his lips against Alec's deeply. They broke the kiss and smiled softly at each other. Magnus gave him another quick kiss and laughed happily. Then he snuggled back into Alec's embrace as they were enjoying the view of the sunset accompanied by the sound of calming waves.


	2. The preparation

The next weeks are tough. Magnus started to go on his interviews for a scholarship. He gets busy with preparing for a lot of interviews while Alec was preparing for college.  
  
After a few months, Magnus got offered three scholarship out of all the interviews he had been. He chooses the best and also the nearest to the town he was living in, although it's not too near, but nearer compared to the other two colleges.  
  
As expected, he didn't get into the same college as Alec's but coincidentally the college that he got is the same as Jace's. The one where his parents were teaching. It was only a few hours from his orphanage, 4 hours to be exact.  
  
Unfortunately, Alec's college was a bit further than that, which is exactly 6 hours car ride and also in another direction. So basically, as they decided to go that college of their choice, they will be 10 hours ride apart from each other and there's no way Magnus could ever come visit since he doesn't have a car and he would never let Alec visit since he doesn't want to burden him with anything. So they decided to just meet during the holidays and semester break.  
  
"so what else do you want to bring? Why do you have to shop so many tho?" Magnus whined,

while pushing the shopping cart in the middle of the clothing section in a supermarket. He was accompanying Alec buying his stuff he wanna bring to college.  
  
"I still need pyjamas and flip flops," Alec said slowly while looking at the clothes.

Magnus just rolled his eyes at his overspending boyfriend. He understands that this boyfriend of him is super rich which makes him able to buy anything he wanted, so Magnus couldn't really complain about it. He just wanted to spend time together with Alec as much as possible.  
  
Suddenly, Alec took a pajama and measure it at Magnus's body. He wanted to see if it fits him.  
  
"Alexander, what are you doing? You know I don't-"

Alec kissed Magnus on his lips to shut him up. Magnus looked at Alec madly. Alec knew that Magnus didn't like it when Alec was buying things for him. He just doesn't like it when Alec spend his money for him even though the Lightwood have enough money for all their lifetime.  
  
"I know... But since I can't be there with you, at least you will remember me when you wear this. I'm going to buy this for you. No but!"

Alec said firmly and just throw it in the cart.

Magnus rolled his eyes once again as he can't say no when Alec said 'No But'. They have rules when it comes to that. Just because sometimes they will be too disagree on many things, and to avoid a big fight, when one of them said it, the others has to give up. Sometimes it's funny, but it could also makes their fighting more intense. But still in the end, they get through it. And their relationship will only get stronger every time.

* * *

"why aren't you saying anything?" Alec asked as they were done with shopping and were already on their way home.  
  
"there's nothing to say. You said No but! first." Magnus said sulkily.

He just crossed his arms sulking and didn't even look at Alec. Alec sighed slowly knowing that Magnus was mad at him. There's always a fight when Magnus didn't like Alec spending money on him. Magnus is a very independent person, he doesn't like to depend on anyone which makes it looks like he was dependent on Alec if he buys something for him. He also like doesn't like to feel indebted to anyone. Especially Alec. He doesn't want people to think that he was dating Alec just because he is rich, not that anyone ever told him that or even think about it. Everyone around him knew how Magnus loves Alec and not his money.  
  
"is it so wrong if I want you to always remember me? We wouldn't be able to meet for maybe 6 months. What should I do if you forget about me and fall for someone else?" Alec said softly trying to make sense of what he's done.  
  
"such nonsense. Why would I fall for someone else when I already have you." Magnus pouted still sulking.

He was looking outside of the car. Alec can't help but giggle happily. Even when he was mad at Alec, he still loves him a lot, of course. They were already at Magnus's orphanage and Alec had stopped at the front door. He took the plastic bags containing the things he bought for Magnus and put it on his lap.  
  
"fine. Then just consider it as my congratulations gift. Okay?" Alec said softly as he knew that Magnus would only tolerate with him buying stuff if only if it's a gift.

Magnus just nodded. He doesn't want to be mad at Alec anymore but he still needed time to calm himself.  
  
"okay... So I'll pick you up tomorrow night for dinner." Alec reminded him again that they will be having dinner with his family before going to college.

He just wanted Magnus to spend time with his family before going to college. 

Magnus also nodded lightly. Alec pecks his cheek softly since Magnus still wasn't looking at him.

Then Magnus got off the car and close the door. Alec sighed slowly since Magnus was still mad at him. He can't blame him since he didn't only just bought those clothes for him. He actually bought more than that but since he said their magic word first, Magnus couldn't say no to all that new stuff he just bought. In the end, Alec just bought everything he wants for Magnus. That's the reason Magnus was still mad actually.

Alec was just waiting for Magnus to get inside the building while Magnus waiting for him to drive home. They were just staring at each other knowing what they were both waiting for but there's something missing out that Magnus couldn't let Alec drive off just like that and Alec couldn't just leave. Magnus put down the plastic bags and walked to Alec's side of the car. He knocked on the I slowly to talk to Alec.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not wrong to want to give me something to remember you for. But just so you know, it's not that easy to forget someone like you." Magnus said shyly making Alec grinned widely.

Another magic word has been spoken. 'I'm sorry'. The word that meant to be said not because he's wrong, but because he valued their relationship more than the fight itself.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I know I actually have overdone it myself," he said slowly as he was looking at the two shopping bags near the entrance. He did buy so many things for Magnus since Magnus never let Alec buy anything for him.  
  
"oh wow, you realize that huh?" Magnus asked sarcastically making his mad voice.

Alec looked at him as he smiled innocently.  
  
Magnus cupped Alec's face and just kissed him on the lips softly. Alec smiled happily in the kiss since Magnus was done being mad at him. Alec replied the kiss as he holds on to Magnus's waist and pulled him closer to the car. Magnus giggled slowly as broke the kiss for a moment making Alec chasing for his lips back. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and get back into the kiss. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss as he pressed his lips against Alec's deeply. Alec licked his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth. Magnus smiled as he gladly opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in and moaned at the feelings of bewilderment. Alec's warmth was filled with love that Magnus just wanted to keep on kissing him nonstop. As they were both breathless, Magnus broke the kiss and pushed Alec down back into the car as he almost jumped out of his window already.  
  
"uhmm... Magnus, I think you should get back inside the car so we can continue this.." Alec said softly as he was still recovering from the kiss. Magnus giggled looking at his needy boyfriend.  
  
"no thanks honey. You should go. Home." Magnus widened his eyes to Alec.  
  
"see you tomorrow." Magnus said softly again and planted another kiss on his forehead lovingly. Alec replied the gesture with a bright smile looking straight into that beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

"hey babe," Alec said happily as Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec softly on his lips as he got in the car. They gave each other a sweet smile before Alec drives off to his house.  
  
It's been a few months since the result came out and they already registered for classes and all. All they have to do now was packing up and move into the new places to move on to a new part in their life. Now, Magnus was going to have dinner with Alec's family as they were spending the last time together before he goes to college the following week.  
  
"so how's the preparation for college? You're done with packing?" Maryse asked Magnus as they were having dinner.  
  
"oh, everything is going well. I already register for college. The scholarship money already in my bank and I already paid for the first semester there." Magnus said happily as he was so excited about going there.  
  
"and there is a hostel provided for you?" she asked again.  
  
"yes. Dorm. A single room to be exact. I can't wait. I get the room to myself." he nodded excitedly as he took a sip of his drink.

He was excited because he had been sharing room all his life, from the orphanage to the hostel in highschool.  
  
"yeah, cherish that. Later, when you have to share the room with Alec, you'll never get a room of your own anymore." Robert jokes making Magnus choke on his water.  
  
Magnus coughs instantly as he didn't see that one coming. Actually, he did. He expected it already but never thought it comes out too fast. Robert always jokes about Alec and him living together, getting married and stuff. And Alec would jump in too.  
  
"yeah, right. He's so excited about that, so I'm just going to let him enjoy it first. Dad, don't tell him that. He wouldn't want to live with me if he knows we're going to share our room together." Alec said jokingly and laughed together with his father.

Magnus just rolled his eyes to this two childish men at the table.  
  
Izzy chuckled happily hearing them. It's funny looking at her father teasing Magnus along with Alec and so did Maryse.  
  
"so Izzy, how's exam? You will be next year's best student right?" Magnus ignored the jokes and changed the subject immediately. He knows that Izzy and Clary are two of the targeted straight-A students in the school and she is probably going to be the head girl since she will be in her senior year of high school next year.  
  
"oh well, I think I nailed the final exam last week." Izzy said excitedly. She just finished her fourth year and will be on a school break in a month.  
  
"of course you do, sweetie. You're the best." Maryse stroke Izzy's hair softly making her happier.

Their relationship between the family was getting better and better than before. Maryse always spends time with her children and so does Robert. Since Alec will move a bit far from home, they didn't want to waste any time without spending it with the children. They just realized how fast their children had grown up. And Izzy really needs more attention than ever since next year is a gonna be a tough year for her. They were talking about school and everything. Afterwards, they watched a movie together as usual since it was movie night. Magnus had joined them once in a while that he finally made it to the end of the movie now already. It's still funny thinking how the first time he just slept on Alec's shoulder that he didn't get to say goodnight to them. And that was one of the sources of jokes for Robert too. Joking on how Alec and he are inseparable and tell him to just live in this house.

* * *

"oh I'm really gonna miss this." Alec sighed slowly.

In a week, Magnus will enrol in his college and Alec will enroll in his a few days later. Now, they just snuggled in Alec's bed. Magnus was lying in Alec's embrace also sighing softly. He just smiled happily looking up at his boyfriend pouting for a moment. Alec gave him a quick kiss softly on his forehead replying that smile.  
  
"and I'm going to miss that," Magnus said shyly and looked back at Alec's chest running his fingers on it.  
  
"hey, you know what you're going to miss most?" Alec promptly said excitedly as he changed his position and now was on top of Magnus.

He rested his weight on one of his hand while Magnus was lying on his back with his head on the pillow. He looked at Alec with questioning eyes.  
  
"this,"

Alec smirked mischievously and leaned in for another kiss but on the lips and more passionately than before. He put his hand on Magnus's cheek softly as he pours his heart out into that kiss.

Magnus smiled softly as he replied the kiss. This is the fact that he already knows. Of course, he will miss all Alec's soft, cheeky, fiery yet loving, spontaneous and passionate kisses. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him closer until their bodies touched trying to deepen the kiss as Alec slipped his tongue inside his mouth swiftly. Magnus moaned against his mouth blissfully while breathing the same air together. Their tongues were dancing gracefully as well as those hands all over their bodies. Magnus was playing with Alec's hair when Alec's hand were caressing his chest softly as he was kissing Magnus lovingly. His hands move down to his waist and slipped under his shirt making Magnus gasped and broke the kiss.  
  
"Alexander... There are your parents and your sister..."

Magnus widened his eyes as he took Alec's hand out of his shirt. They used to do it in the house but mostly when his parents were out of town and Izzy wasn't there too.  
  
"it's fine... They can't hear us." Alec said as he showered Magnus with kisses softly all over his face.  
  
"how do you know that.." Magnus said as he chuckled from all the small ticklish kisses.  
  
"first, can you see how big my room is?"

he said proudly making Magnus chuckled inside.  
  
"second?"

Alec sighed since Magnus didn't stop talking. He just wanted to kiss Magnus nonstop. But of course, it's not Magnus if he didn't question anything.  
  
"second, my parent's room is downstairs. Which you already know. There's no way that they can hear us."

Alec kissed Magnus on his jawline and going down to his neck.  
  
"okay scratch that. Isabelle?"

Magnus pushed him back. It's getting too hot as Alec started to kiss him on his favourite spot.  
  
"oh, there's a third. Do you hear that?" Alec pointed towards the door as he continued kissing his boyfriend's neck sensually. Magnus moaned slowly as he tried to hear what Alec was referring to.  
  
There's a faint sound of music coming from across the hall. He was trying to catch the song but it's too slow for him to hear.  
  
"uhm.. okay, what's that?" Magnus moaned slowly as he was enjoying Alec's love for his skin.  
  
"that was either Izzy is having a party on her own or Simon sneak in again," Alec said casually as looked at Magnus for a moment.  
  
"what? Really? Simon does that too?" Magnus chuckled unbelievably.  
  
"and you let him?" he said in between his laughter.  
  
"well, I sneak into your room once in a while too. So.." he shrugged proudly.  
  
"damn it you're annoying." Magnus blushed shyly.

It was kinda embarrassing that sometimes he got caught sleeping with Alec by his fellow siblings at the orphanage. It's a good thing they were just sleeping tho. Luckily all of his siblings love Alec so much, so they didn't tell Rosa, the head of the orphanage. Even though she actually kinda knew about it somehow.  
  
"so what now? Did not want to?" Alec asked teasingly.  
  
"what if I said no." Magnus teased back.  
  
"fine." Alec said casually and lie on his side facing his back on Magnus. Magnus chuckled silently. They were back on their playing hard to get game again.  
  
"fine." Magnus did the same, ignoring Alec.

Both always love teasing each other like that. They stayed away from each other for a few seconds waiting for someone to give up first.  
  
"Magnus I want you. Now." Alec said jokingly angry.

Alec can see his boyfriend's shoulder already shaking from laughing. Magnus always win this game cuz Alec can't stay away from him longer than 10 minutes and Magnus knew it.  
  
"urgh.. You really like winning aren't you?" Alec groaned softly as he rolled over to Magnus and turned him to his side.

Magnus chuckled triumphantly as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck.  
  
"if the prize is you, of course, I love winning," he said cutely and pulled Alec into another passionate kiss.

Alec smiled in that kiss knowing that Magnus loves him as much as he does no matter who wins in these childish games of theirs.

For now, he just wanted to cherish every moment with Magnus before they went separate ways.


	3. The separation

Magnus stared lovingly at his boyfriend who was already doing the same. Looking at their tangled hands, he doesn't want to let it go. They were waiting for one another to talk or say something. Silence is the one thing that accompanies them right now. A calming silence.  
  
"you know we've been staring at each other for an hour already right?" Magnus said softly breaking the silence between them. Alec laughed instantly throwing his head back as he heard that.  
  
"I just parked 10 minutes ago. You're overreacting," he said in between his laugh.  
  
"oh okay, so we have 50 more minutes then, for me to say that again," Magnus said cutely and kiss the back of Alec's hand. He caressed that hand slowly as he can't find a way to let go.  
  
They were actually at Magnus's college, in front of the building of the authority. Sitting in the car without any intention to get off. Magnus sighed softly. He knew he has to go. He has to register for the dorm and get the keys to his room. And started to unpack before tomorrow's orientation day.  
  
"Okay, so, study hard, and study smart. I know you are smarter than you let on. Or else, you wouldn't get the offer. Have I told you how proud I am of you?" Magnus caressed Alec's cheek softly with his free hand. Alec nodded lightly as he leaned into his hand making Magnus chuckled cutely. Of course, Magnus is proud, if it wasn't for Magnus, he didn't know how he would be able to find the will to start studying again for his better future.  
  
"I can't believe we're not going to see each other for 6 months," Magnus said sadly. They have never been away from each other that long.  
  
"but it's fine. It's gonna be okay," he said again comforting himself. Alec only looked at him without saying anything. It was hard to admit it to himself as well but he tried to stay strong.  
  
"don't call me, don't text me, don't do anything other than study. Did you get me?" Magnus can't help but say that since he just wanted the best for Alec. That and also cuz he's the best student that study most of the time. So that's all the advice he can give.  
  
"are you sure you don't want me to call you?" Alec scoffed looking at his serious boyfriend. He knew how Magnus just talked without thinking since he loved to study. That's all he can think of anyway.  
  
"Okay, maybe that's a bit much. You can call me once in a while. I'll answer if I want to. " Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Alec giggled cutely. His sassy boyfriend is back.  
  
"Okay, Magnus. I will do exactly that. Anything you say." Magnus sighed slowly again while looking at Alec.  
  
"what?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"nothing. You don't seem to care about us not being together at all." Magnus pouted.  
  
"oh god..." Alec sighed loudly as he leaned in to kiss Magnus. Magnus leaned in as well and crushed their lips together. Alec cupped his face as Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's waist. Alec tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he pressed his lips against Magnus deeply. He licked his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth and Magnus correspond happily as he opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in. His tongue was exploring Magnus's mouth lovingly making him moaned in pleasure blissfully. The kiss lasted so long that they even forget to breathe. They were both panting softly as Alec pulled away but their foreheads still touched. Alec pecks his lips quickly making Magnus chuckled cutely ending their kiss.  
  
"I need you in my everyday life. I have no idea how can I survive without you but I have to try right? You said before, distance means nothing when the person means everything. So I'm gonna give it a chance. That stupid distance." Alec said jokingly angry at it making Magnus feel better.  
  
"Okay." Magnus gets out of the car and took out his things from the trunk. Just a few boxes and two big luggage.  
  
"are you sure you don't want me to-"  
  
"yes! I'm sure! You have to go now or else I can never let you go." Magnus cut him off. That's the deal, Alec must not send him to his room or else he won't be able to let him go. Alec nodded lightly as he laughs slowly hearing his demanding boyfriend.  
  
"okay. Bye." Alec gave him another quick kiss on his forehead and walked away to his car. Magnus was standing in front of the car waving goodbye to him. Alec stopped at the door and glance at Magnus one last time. He smiled sweetly at him with his 'I will miss you' face. Magnus pouted at first but then run to Alec to give him another hug.  
  
"damn it, Alexander. Don't do this to me. I can't... " Magnus muttered slowly in Alec's embrace trying not to burst into tears. He buried his face in Alec's chest inhaling his scent.  
  
"don't forget me," Alec whispered softly as he tightened his embrace.  
  
"never," Magnus answered one word and finally broke the hug. He pushed Alec away and opened the door for him.  
  
"I love you, Alexander." Magnus caressed his cheek softly.  
  
"I love you more Magnus." Alec smiled sweetly as he pulled him into another quick kiss. Then Magnus closed the door and went back to his luggage. He waved Alec goodbye and just tried to hold back the tears as Alec drive away. Six months will go by fast, he whispered to himself trying not to feel too sad.

* * *

They were on the phone for hours on the first day. Magnus was talking about the orientation and how he was liking the place and all the seniors are nice and helpful. But the people of his batch are less friendly which makes Magnus a bit annoyed with them. He just wanted Alec to be there. Alec always teased that it was because he's too beautiful that people feel intimidated by him and the fact that he was also the smartest guy ever. At times like that makes Magnus miss Alec more than ever.  
  
At the very least, Magnus has Jace and Simon who was actually studying the same major together at the same college. Since Jace is Magnus's best friend, it's not so bad not being able to get new friends in his batch. He just had to go through the 6 months for his foundation of the medical study before he can take the degree which makes his stay there permanently. Then, he wanted to try to make some new friends.  
  
The next week was Alec's time to talk for hours. He just finished his orientation days as well. He likes the place too and started to play football in the evening with his new friends. Despite that, he was also started to get busy with his schedule. Since he was doing a fast track program, he has test every month and got less and less time to really talk to Magnus. But they still have time for each other since they were both busy trying to get used to the college's life and all.  
  
"hey man, what are you doing this weekend? Have any plans?" Jace asked Magnus as they were having lunch together with Simon.

It was midterm and they have one week holiday. It's been three months since they went to college and Magnus can't believe how the time flies so fast.  
  
"this weekend? Why?"

he asked casually. He doesn't have any plans yet but he surely wanted to meet Alec if he can.  
  
"well, we were thinking about going back home and have a weekend getaway with our girls,"

Jace said proudly referring to Izzy and Clary while Simon was just nodding and excitedly waiting for Magnus to come along.  
  
"oh wow, and you guys want me to be the fifth wheel?" he asked annoyed making both of them laughed.  
  
"no! Maybe you can ask Alec to come along as well. It's been so long since I talk to him. It's so hard to get in touch with him these days."

Jace said pouted which makes Magnus felt sad as well. He can't deny that fact that what he said was true.  
  
"I don't know. He's busy. You know, with that fast track program. Who knows when he will have time to 'get away'."

he said sarcastically trying to hide his disappointment. It's true that Alec has been so busy that they barely talk now. Even with texting, the least they talk was when they say good morning and goodnight to one another.  
  
"oh come on, I'm sure he'll come if you ask." Simon assured Magnus.  
  
"where exactly are you guys going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"oh, just the Lightwood ville near the beach there? Where there's the big rock you can see from the house, and-"  
  
"okay chill Lewis, I've been there. I was hooking up with the son's of the house remember?"

Magnus stopped the talky Simon with his talk to the hand gesture. Jace just laughed and patted Simon's shoulder to comfort him and asking him to chill as well.  
  
"so you're going?" Jace asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know." he muttered slowly.  
  
"no! I don't wanna hear that answer. That just means you don't wanna go cuz Alec might not be able to come as well. I don't care if he can come or not, but you have to come. Be it fifth wheel or whatever, you're coming with us, cuz I'm not leaving my best friend alone on holiday." Jace said firmly wanting Magnus to come with them no matter what.  
  
"urgh.. Bossy. Fine. But if Alec can't come, I don't-"  
  
"you're still going. Final." Jace said seriously cutting him off and making Magnus stopped his words.  
  
"fuck. Why do you even ask, when you already have the answer." Magnus rolled his eyes.  
  
"as a courtesy?" Simon said sarcastically and Jace had to laugh and high five that best friend of him proudly.  
  
"yup! That's why." he smirked proudly at Magnus next.

Magnus rolled his eyes and just continue eating. Even in college, maturity still takes its times for these two.

* * *

_"finally! You pick up!"_  
  
Magnus whined as soon as Alec pick up the phone and call his name. Then he heard Alec laughed.  
  
_"it's been sooo long since we talk! What took you so long? I've been trying to reach you for like... Ugh... "_

Magnus sighed loudly with Alec still laughing at the end of the line. He was lying in bed feeling sleepy even though it's evening. He just wanted to talk to Alec before taking his evening nap.  
  
_"for like what? One second? I pick up at the first ring and we just talked this morning when I called you to wake you up."_

Alec sighed softly as his cute boyfriend was being a little too dramatic, as usual. Magnus chuckled happily hearing his sarcastic voice.  
  
_"hm... I miss you."_

Alec sighed slowly hearing his cute boyfriend's laugh. He misses him too much.  
  
_"me too, three, four..."_

Magnus said jokingly making Alec laughed next. Even his lame joke, he misses as well.  
  
_"you've done playing for today?"_

Magnus asked since Alec always plays football in the evening. He called it therapy after a long day of studying. Magnus was relieved that Alec finds something to do when he's bored. At least he won't be too stressed out with his studies. Plus, it's good for his health, so Magnus didn't mind about him playing every day. As long as he didn't get hurt, it's fine for Magnus.  
  
_"yup. Now I'm lying in my bed thinking about you."_

Alec said casually.  
  
_"have you shower yet?" _

he asked since he knows how lazy Alec gets after he plays football. Magnus always nags him to go shower before lying in bed because the bacteria in his sweat will spread in the sheet and it's not good for his health. Perks of having a medical student as a boyfriend.  
  
_"yes of course. Why do you think you're on my mind. It's because I was imagining you taking the shower with me."_

Alec whispered through the phone softly making Magnus blushed hardly listening to that freaking sexy voice.  
  
_"shit! Fuck you, Alexander. Do you have to tell me all those stuff?!"_

he said half angry. Luckily Alec wasn't there to see how red he got from Alec's innuendos. Alec was just laughing knowing that Magnus must be blushing now. How he wishes he could just kiss him at the moment.  
  
_"so how was your day?"_

Alec asked softly with his caring voice as he stopped laughing.  
  
_"great. I think. Simon and Jace wanted to go to your beach house this weekend. Are you free by the way? We can meet there. They wanted to spend time with Izzy and Clary since we have one week holiday."_

Magnus said it as casual as he can not trying to sound too hopeful for meeting Alec.  
  
_"this weekend... Hm... I'm sorry but I don't think I can make it. I have test this Saturday. It's the end of the month remember?"_

Alec said sadly. Magnus nodded disappointed. He knew Alec has a test every month and the end of the month to test the things they studied for that month.  
  
_"yeah, of course. It's just that.."_

Magnus was thinking about telling Alec that it was their first anniversary but maybe it will make him feel guilty so he just pivot. It's not very important anyway. Maybe Alec doesn't even remember it. The anniversary of the day they declared that they were together. It doesn't matter as long as they still love each other, he thought.  
  
_"just what?"_ he asked softly since Magnus suddenly lost in his thoughts.  
  
_"uhm.. Just that, Jace and Simon forced me to go. So I will go and we are going to have fun without you. Blehh.."_

Magnus tried to sound cheerful as he made the sound of sticking his tongue out to Alec.  
  
Alec laughed slowly.  
  
_"ooohhh... Okay... You'll see how much fun you will have if we meet again. I will show the real fun that you can't even forget." _

Alec said firmly in a very seductive way.  
  
_"yeah, tell that again when we actually met."_

he said bitterly. But then he quickly changed the subject making Alec haven't had the chance to comment about his bitterness. Magnus asked about his study and his friends and eventually fell asleep while they were talking on the phone.

* * *

"so is Alec's coming?" Jace asked as he was putting Magnus's thing in the car boot.  
  
"nope. He got test tomorrow morning." he said monotonously trying not to sound too frustrated or too happy about it.  
  
"okay... So you're okay?"

he asked worried looking at Magnus who was already look hopeless. He knows Magnus too well when he tried to hide his feelings. They've literally lived together for the past one year, sharing bunk bed.  
  
"oh, don't look at me like that you blondie. I'm fine. And you're the one that force me into this remember?" he said sarcastically when Jace put on his worried face.  
  
"yeah. But that doesn't mean I don't care if you're okay or not." he said frankly while waiting for Simon to come at the back of his car.  
  
"so what, if I say I'm not okay and I don't wanna go, would you let me go back to my dorm and sleep?" he raised his eyebrow to Jace.  
  
"not in the least. Get in." he said firmly like a dad telling his son to get in the car cuz they're going back to their hometown.  
  
"yeah, thought so." he obeyed willingly since he doesn't have the mood to talk back.  
  
"hey, don't worry about it. He's just busy. It's not that he doesn't want to spend time with you anymore or something like that. You know him right?" Jace said suddenly as Magnus was opening the car door to wait inside the car  
  
"yeah, I know." he smiled softly and sit at the back seat without really getting in.

He left the door opened while waiting for Simon also. Jace was already irritated by this nerdy guy, leaning against his car beside Magnus. Jace was too excited about seeing his Angel again, so it doesn't help when Simon is late, at all. Simon is so dead.  
  
"Simon! What the hell! We've been waiting for like an hour for you." Jace said angrily when Simon get to them panting heavily cuz he just ran from his room.

Magnus was laughing inside since they were just waiting for 10 minutes. Jace always love to overreact like that.  
  
"sorry, I 'accidentally' watch Star Wars last night and turn out to be making that movies' marathon." he said apologetically while scratching his head.  
  
"yeah, accidentally my ass! You drive first since you're late."

Jace said madly but his hands were already reaching for his stuff to put it in the boot. Jace knows how much Simon loves Star Wars. He always watches it again and again, so he can't really say anything about that. He just let him be.  
  
"what? I'm sleepy..." Simon pouted while rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"damn it Lewis!" Jace said angrily and just went to the driver seat.

Magnus chuckled slowly and shook his head lightly as he closed the door with a smirk on his face after Simon winked at him telling that he wins, which is he doesn't have to drive first. They know that Jace can't say no to that face anyway. He always tolerates his best friends. He loves Simon as his best friend so much since he's always been there for him when he was that new kid in school, same goes to Magnus as well. Despite his tough look, Jace has a very soft heart that everyone just loves to be around him.


	4. Reunion

"hey, you guys!!"

Clary greeted them excitedly as soon as they get off the car. She hugged Magnus first and then Simon. Jace smiled and took her off her feet immediately as she came to hug him. 

Magnus had to roll his eyes looking at the sweetness of their love. He can't help it when he saw Jace all lovey-dovey with Clary. It's just really different from his everyday character. His love for Clary is very real that only Clary can make Jace smile like he is now. Since high school, Clary has always been his Angel and it never changed at all.   
  
"I miss you," Jace said cutely making his sad face at Clary.   
  
"I miss you too," Clary said cutely and kiss him softly on his lips.   
  
"oh please, you just met last month. Do you think I don't know that? Stop overreacting please."  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes at them.   
  
"wow, someone sounds jealous." Jace let out his tongue to him.   
  
"Alec couldn't come?" Izzy asked after she pecks his boyfriend's lips and went to Magnus to hug him.   
  
Magnus shook his head lightly and smile at her.  
  
"it's fine. We are going to have so much fun even without him." Izzy said excitedly trying to comfort him.  
  
"funny! I told him exactly that." Magnus tried to sound cheerful.   
  
Everyone laughed as they were getting excited about the weekend.  
  
They went inside and started unpacking. Magnus spontaneously went to unpack in Alec's room while the others stay in the guest room and Izzy's room. It feels a bit empty that Alec wasn't there considering there are too many memories of them in that room. But still, he tried to enjoy the weekend because Simon and Jace really wanted to have this getaway with their girl and Magnus doesn't want his sad vibes to get in the way of their excitement.   
  
Since it was already late evening when the guys arrived, they had dinner and just play with board games together. They were playing scrabble at first but then it gets boring. Afterwards, they changed it to Monopoly. They played until midnight and still haven't done with the games. It gets more interesting when Jace was on the verge of bankruptcy. On the other hand, Simon is a millionaire with a lot of hotels and houses. Magnus was just in between, not too rich but not too poor. They were having so much fun even though his attention was sometimes on his phone. He was hoping Alec to at least wish him happy anniversary since he can't be there and it past midnight already. But there's no sign of him and Magnus knew that Alec must be studying for his test tomorrow, so didn't want to disturb him. If Alec didn't remember, he will just tell him tomorrow, or not at all. It's not that important anyway, and that's what he keeps telling himself.

* * *

They slept at almost 3 am last night since the games lasted for a while. So the next morning, everyone seems to sleep in. Skipping breakfast, they all woke up in the afternoon. They were all sleeping soundly in the living room altogether. Magnus actually woke up in the morning, at 6 am and saw Jace cuddling with Clary while Izzy was sleeping in Simon's embrace. He smiled sweetly at his cute little friends and just went to the room to continue sleeping. He texted good luck to his boyfriend for his test and fell asleep before he could get a reply from Alec.  
  
"so what are we doing today?" Magnus asked as he walked out of the room and saw the girls already woke up and are in the kitchen. The guys were not there, probably getting ready in the room.   
  
"uhm, we are going to watch a movie... You wanna come along?" Izzy asked casually while Clary was excitedly nodding asking him to come as well.   
  
"oh, what movie?"  
  
"The Nun?" Izzy said apologetically. She knows how Magnus hated scary movie. Unless he went there with Alec, maybe he would consider going.   
  
"woah... I'll pass." he rejected immediately. The girls laughed as he was being his dramatic self while rejecting it with his hand gesture and his expression.   
  
"but then? What would you do while we're out?" Clary asked worried and pouted cutely. Izzy also gives him the look.   
  
"oh... It's fine guys! I wanna call Alec anyway cuz he should be done with his test already by now." he raised one of his shoulders acting cute.   
  
"plus, us talking might be longer than the movie and less scary, so I'll live better than going to that movie," he said seriously making his serious face jokingly. Izzy sighed relieved as Magnus seems okay with it. Then, Jace and Simon come to the kitchen.  
  
"okay, then, let's eat first and then we'll go. And no, I didn't cook, we buy takeout. If Alec was here, he will be doing the cooking anyway." Izzy said quickly knowing that everyone might be afraid thinking that she cook. Also Alec was indeed the only one that knows how to cook among them.   
  
"yeah, but he wasn't." Magnus muttered slowly under his nose which no one can hear. Keeping his bitterness all to himself.

* * *

After the couples had gone out, Magnus went back to the room to get his phone. He saw a text from Alec which he replied earlier.   
  
**-"thank you, babe, love you"-**  
  
Magnus smiled as he saw it and called him immediately wanting to ask about it.   
  
_"hey..."_ said Magnus cutely after Alec picks up.   
  
_"hey! You just woke up I guess?"_ Alec said knowing his boyfriend really well.   
  
_"yeah, kinda. We sleep late last night. So how's the test?"_ he asked softly.   
  
_"good, I think. I'm not sure. I have been studying all night. I just wish I score it. Now we're just waiting for the results."_ Alec said softly.

They usually get the results immediately after the test ends, maybe in a few hours. And they will be posted the result on the board. Magnus can imagine that Alec must be waiting for it in front of the board already. Even tho it's saddening that Alec didn't even say anything about their anniversary, he wishes Alec would score his test. He really works hard these days and Magnus knew it.   
  
_"I'm sure you will score. You're Alec."_

Magnus said softly making Alec smiled brightly but he couldn't even see it.   
  
_"yeah, I wish. Oh Mags, it's out! I... I call you back kay? Bye."_

Alec said quickly and hung up without he can even say goodbye back. Magnus sighed softly as he can hear how excited the people around Alec was as the announcement of the results were out. He can hear the sound of that crowd clearly before Alec hung up.   
  
"bye.." Magnus muttered slowly and lie down on the bed letting out a louder sigh.  
  
After a while waiting for Alec to call him back, Magnus eventually falls asleep. As he woke up, it has been two hours since he slept and there was no missed call from Alec at all. Meaning in the past two hours, Alec hasn't even called. He tried to stay positive. As the saying goes, no news is good news, maybe Alec passed the test with flying colours that he just went out to celebrate it with his friends. Maybe he will call him afterwards. Out of frustration that he was trying not to feel, Magnus went out of the house to just take a walk on the beach. Luckily those four haven't been home yet, so he doesn't have to make excuses for his sad face.

* * *

Magnus walked for hours without how long has it been. His hand was checking on the phone every ten minutes for the first one hour and he just gives up. Maybe he will just wish Alec happy anniversary on 11:59 pm tonight. At least, it's still THAT day. As the sun about to go down, Magnus doesn't feel like going home yet, he went to their favourite spot, aka their making out on that beach, which is away from people and just sit there watching the sunset. Suddenly, his phone vibrates. It was Alec calling. He picked up immediately.  
  
_"hey, Magnus, what are you doing?"_

Alec asked casually.   
  
_"oh nothing. Just hanging out. So how's that result just now?"_

Magnus tried to sound normal while hugging his feet, resting his chin on his knees.   
  
_"great! Your boyfriend is getting more and more intelligent."_

Alec said proudly making his excited voice which sounds very funny but Magnus can only laugh slowly.   
  
_"great. Told you, you are smart."_

he said softly while looking down on his feet.   
  
_"well thank you."_

he said proudly again making Magnus chuckled more but not out loud. Then he stopped. Silence took his place.   
  
_"Mags, you okay?"_

Alec asked since there's no reply from him.   
  
_"yeah, of course."_

he said slowly.  
  
_"okay."_

Alec said, and another silence stops by.   
  
_"uhm... Alexander, do you remember, what day is today?"_

he started to talk again after a few seconds of silence. No answer.   
  
_"hello? Alec?"_

There's a complete silence after that. Magnus looked at the phone and saw that the call ended already. He was speechless.   
  
"did you really think I would forget the day I make you mine?!" Alec shouted,

a few feet away from Magnus. He looked up to that voice and saw Alec standing, beside a rug big enough for three people to sit on already laid down on the sand with a picnic basket on it and also a blanket on that basket. He didn't even notice when he got here. He gasped unbelievably and stunned. He can't believe Alec was there. Alec stretched out his arms waiting for Magnus to come and hug him. But instead, Magnus was just silently looking at him, processing what he said, and still trying to make sure if he was really there.   
  
"I really miss you, you know? I love you, Magnus." Alec said cutely since Magnus still hasn't come to him yet.

With that I love you words, Magnus knew it was real and just scoffed lightly and stood up. He ran to Alec and jump on him, diving into his embrace. Alec grinned widely as Magnus hug him tightly and just lift him up, spinning around happily.   
  
"you're here,"

Magnus whispered softly, still hugging him so tight. Alec was stroking his back softly knowing that Magnus must have missed him so much. Well, he misses Magnus too, and only god knows how much.   
  
"I'm here."

Alec said softly, still caressing Magnus on his back and holding him up, standing in each other's embrace without any intention of letting go.


	5. The desire, effort, honesty and cute loves

Apparently, Alec has been driving for the past 6 hours as soon as he got the results. He swear to himself he will definitely said that to his face. He will never said it through the phone. It's their first anniversary for god's sake!

Magnus crushed their lips together softly as Alec put him down. God! Alec's lips! Magnus missed it so much as he deepened the kiss by tilting his head and pulling Alec closer to him. Alec was stunned by that kiss but he reciprocate it instantly with a small smile and just pulled Magnus by his waist getting rid of that little space between their bodies. Magnus licked the seam of Alec's lips making Alec opened his mouth letting his tongue in. Alec let Magnus becomes the dominant one as he was missing Magnus's love towards him so much. 3 months feels like 3 years and Alec doesn't think he can be apart from Magnus any longer. Magnus suck Alec's tongue sensually making him moaned against his mouth blissfully unaware of his hand already went down to Magnus hips grabbing it tightly making Magnus gasped amazed by the feelings of bewilderment from Alec's touch. But that doesn't make him stop kissing Alec so passionately. As they were both breathless, Magnus pulled back from Alec giving him time to breathe. They were panting heavily looking at each other. As their breathing slow down, they both chuckled softly and Magnus leaned down his head on Alec's chest sighed relieved.  
  
"happy first year together. I love you, Magnus, thank you for loving me."

Alec said softly as he wrapped Magnus again and stroking his head lovingly.  
  
"no, thank you! I thought you didn't remember,"

he mumbled sadly putting his hand on Alec's chest.  
  
"are you kidding me? It's us! There's nothing I can forget about. Come here."

he broke the hug to look at Magnus properly and hold on to his shoulder. Then, Alec pulled Magnus to the rug.  
  
They sit down on the rug Alec had prepared for them. Alec took out a small box of pizza. Their dinner.  
  
"I know it's not the food we should eat for our anniversary, but hey, we're 18, what do you expect? We can save the candlelight dinner for out tenth anniversary. Or our wedding anniversary."

Alec said jokingly but a part of him knew that he meant what he just said. This, their relationship are meant to last forever and he will make sure of it. Magnus laughed cutely with the way Alec said it. He didn't know if he was joking or not, but it just made him happy listening to it. They enjoy their dinner with a few bottles of beer that Alec had brought along in that basket. Alec also took out a small cupcake carefully and a number one candle. It's so cute that the candle was almost as tall as the cupcake. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he light up the candle. The fire light up in front of their faces which brightens the smile on their faces.  
  
"here's to our first year together and many more to come."

Alec said softly as he slid closer to Magnus.  
  
"and many more to come."

Magnus repeated him with a very happy smile.  
  
"make a wish."

Alec said before they blow up the candle making Magnus giggled at his childishness.  
  
"what else could I ever wish for? You're already here."

Magnus said frankly making Alec grinned widely. He also blushed but it can't be seen since the fire drown the real color of his face.  
  
"I wish the time would just stop for us, to stay in the here and now forever."

Alec said softly looking deep into his boyfriend's soul.  
  
"well, okay, make it the two of us. Does it have a bigger chance to come true?"

Magnus said cutely. Then, they blow up the candle together and share the cupcake, as they feed each other.  
  
"mhm. I have something for you." Alec mumbled cutely with his mouth still full of cupcake. There's two phone keychain, with today's date engraved on it.  
  
"phone."

Alec asked for his phone and Magnus just gave it to him. He put on that keychain and put it on his phone as well. Then he gave his phone back to Magnus. Magnus looked confused at it at first but then he grinned widely knowing what it meant.  
  
"you like it?"

Alec asked earnestly hoping that Magnus like his gift. A keychain with the date of their anniversary on it. Magnus looked at Alec and reach out his hand to Alec's lips which seems to have some icing on the corner of his lips. Magnus wipe it clean with his thumb softly making Alec surprised.  
  
"I love it, Alexander."

Magnus said as he licked his thumb tasting that sweet icing. Alec's adam apple was bobbing at the seductive move giving him the chill right away.  
  
"we've been holding back for too long. Don't you think?"

Alec said cutely with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Magnus laughed understanding what he meant and just pulled Alec's neck to him and smooches him right on the lips once again. Alec smiled and just reciprocate the kiss happily.

They were kissing with only their lips brushed together softly without going any further at first. Then, Alec slowly lay Magnus down on his back and broke the kiss for a few seconds giving Magnus an intense gaze, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Magnus doesn't want to care about what Alec was thinking right now, or if he wanted to take things slow since he's always that considerate. Magnus just wants him now. Magnus pulled him back into a fiery passionate kiss making Alec feel like he's about to go to heaven. He knew it.  
  
Spontaneously, Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's shirt and pulled it up, wanting to take it off. Alec gasped in secret knowing that Magnus was really going all out. He freed himself from his shirt and continued kissing his loved ones full-on mouth.  
  
Magnus changed their position by rolling over as he was holding onto Alec's neck. Alec was shocked at this aggressive moves but he really loves it.  
  
Magnus took off his shirt as well as he was sitting on his man's stomach. Alec was just looking at his cute boyfriend, amazed. Magnus's gaze was more intense than usual. He has been feeling too needy lately. Maybe coz he's feeling alone, which he really shouldn't, because Alec is always gonna be there for him.  
  
Magnus crushed their lips together again as his hands started to caress Alec's body. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth swiftly as Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus in. Alec moaned lightly against his mouth blissfully while breathing the same air with Magnus. Their tongue was intensely making out as Alec's hand were buried in Magnus's hair. He pulled the hair softly while cupping Magnus's head to deepen the kiss from time to time.  
  
Magnus's hand started to unbuckle Alec's pants as his lips went down to Alec's neck slowly from his jawline, then his chest.  
  
"I miss you, Magnus."

Alec cooed heatedly as Magnus was cherishing every inch of his body.  
  
"I miss you too."

Magnus whispered softly as went back to his boyfriend's lips for a few seconds of another loving kiss.  
  
Alec was really in love with the way Magnus was treating him at the moment. He's not afraid of showing how much he wanted this, even though they were on the beach. Well, maybe there's no one would pass by, that's why it's their making out spot. But sex? Magnus never even agree on that. He's not into PDA, which has been told all the time but maybe it's not true anymore. Over the year, Magnus had changed into a passionate lover, who wasn't afraid of the possibility of losing someone he loves anymore, not that he should be. Because Alec, for one, only fall in love with him more and more deeply every day.

Magnus went down to Alec's thigh as he pulled down his pants which makes him now, was naked. He swiftly just take it all in with his hand, Alec's dick. Giving Alec the first blow job in public ever. Alec gasped amazed by the way he kissed his tip and all the way down with small kisses at first. Then, he uses his tongue to lick Alec's hardness, giving it a little bit wetness, before he sucks the head, making Alec moaned in pleasure. His moan gets louder as Magnus engulfed his whole length in his mouth sensually. With his hand rubbing his inner thighs, Magnus took it all down his throat giving Alec the shivers inside out. Magnus was putting more pressure on his lips as he was sucking his dick fondly.  
  
"ah.. Mags.. I.."

Alec was breathless.

He started to get super hard but they just started, so he doesn't want to go too fast. He panted heavily but managed to pull Magnus up his lips again. Magnus obeyed as Alec caressed his cheek softly pulling him up. Magnus kissed Alec's lips again passionately as his hand on Alec's chest running up and down to Alec's neck slowly making the kiss fierier.  
  
Alec's hands were undoing Magnus's pants as Magnus was kissing him. He pulled down the pants with the help of Magnus, and impatiently, Magnus took off his boxer and took the blanket to cover both of them. Magnus chuckled cutely as he opened the blanket widely and cover their whole bodies with it and just kiss Alec again under the covers. It's already dark enough outside, but it's darker since they were under the covers. They can't even see each other but their lips managed to find each other.  
  
Alec reached out to the basket without looking coz he knew what and where is the thing he's looking for. His hand found the thing and just took it under the covers. It's lube. He put some on his fingers and just trailed his forefinger on Magnus's entrance. Magnus groaned softly feeling the cold lube on the rim of his entrance.  
  
"just.. put it in.."

Magnus whispered softly since Alec keeps on playing with the rim. Alec chuckled softly at the sound of his boyfriend's needy voice. He entered one finger in his entrance which makes Magnus moaned sexily. Magnus already buried his face in Alec's neck, enjoying Alec, preparing him.  
  
"more.."

he said slowly making Alec entered another finger in him. Alec left wet kisses on his shoulder as he was opening Magnus up.  
  
"you're so tight."

Alec's whispered near his ear teasingly as he spread his fingers making Magnus gasped amazed by the feels he's been longing.  
  
"urgh, shut up. It's been three months. What do you expect."

Magnus said shyly.  
  
"but, you like it, don't you?"

Magnus's voice changed to a very horny one. He managed to get a hold of himself and look at Alec eye to eye. Magnus took lube as well and smeared it on Alec's hardness which makes Alec took out his fingers instantly.  
  
"feels like the first time. Isn't it?"

Magnus said seductively and rubbed his dick against his entrance. He moaned from the sinful delight as he put his dick inside his entrance taking it all in inch by inch.  
  
"oh fuck! Mags! Ah.."

Alec cursed feeling crazy under him as the tightness was feeling kinda overwhelming. Well, it feels amazing as he suddenly remembered their first time together as well. Since they were both virgins at that time, Magnus's tightness makes Alec's cum right away after only a few thrusts.  
  
"I miss you Alec. So much!"

Magnus purred heatedly as he started to ride Alec's cock slowly. He went up and down on him as he was giving him more kisses on his neck. Alec buried his hands in Magnus's hair panting heavily as Magnus was moving faster. He was weak at this point as he was hitting his sweet spot.  
  
"Mags.. I'm.."

Alec purred as he was about to cum. Magnus knew it and stopped moving at once. He didn't want Alec to cum just yet.  
  
"not too fast. I want more. Please"

Magnus cooed cutely at Alec's ear making him chuckled unbelievably. He tried to calm down as Magnus stopped moving but he was still deep inside him.  
  
Alec smirked mischievously at his needy boyfriend and pulled him closer brushing their lips together again. As he cupped his face, Alec turned over making Magnus gasped unbelievably. Alec was now on top of Magnus but still in between his legs since his dick was still inside him.  
  
"you said you want more."

Alec smirked with his hungry eyes and crushed their lips together again. His hands were clenching on his boyfriend's booty moving inside his entrance slowly. Magnus moaned in bliss with every touch of Alec's dick on his wall as he was moving really slow and steady.  
  
"faster. Please."

Magnus said shyly. He wasn't used to making a demand since they will only go with the flow while having sex. But he can't keep it to himself this time. He wants Alec so much that he couldn't control himself.  
  
Alec loves hearing Magnus making his request. He pulled back his dick a bit and thrusts into Magnus deeply giving him the feelings of amazement. Magnus gasped unbelievably at the sudden thrust that felt very good. It felt very good as Alec's hand was rubbing his dick gently while thrusting into his entrance, hitting his prostate one too many times. He can't conceal his feelings and just moaned Alec's name loud and clear making Alec hornier and keeping up the pace.  
  
"Ale...xander... I'm...coming..ah. "

Magnus stuttered as he felt like he's about to go crazy with all this burning desire to cum and feeling ecstatic from Alec's love.  
  
Alec planted one last kiss on his lips as he cum inside him soon after Magnus did. He can't believe they did it for real, on that beach, with the moonlight shining on them, being the witness to their lovemaking on the night of their first year together.  
  
"I love you Magnus."

Alec kissed him softly on his boyfriend's forehead and just lie down next to him.  
  
"I love you more..."

Magnus purred softly as he smiled softly at Alec.

They both went for a swim in the ocean to clean themselves up and just went back to cuddling under covers after drying their body with towels that Alec had brought along with the blanket.

* * *

  
Alec folded his hand under his head while his other hand was stretched out for Magnus to lie on. Magnus put his hand on Alec's chest running his fingers on that hairy and sexy torso. He missed Alec's warm body too. It makes him feel safe and secure. Alec was the only one that can make him feel that way.  
  
"Magnus?"

Alec said suddenly. Magnus hummed answering his call.  
  
"promise me, you won't keep your feelings to yourself again?"  
  
Magnus lifted his head to look at Alec properly questioning what he meant.  
  
"I see you, saying you're okay just now? But you're obviously not."

Alec shook his head lightly.  
  
"hey, I can't see you through the phone. I can't see your expression. I won't know if you're sad if you just make your happy voice to me. I can't tell, Mags."

he said again seriously cupping his boyfriend's face lovingly.  
  
Magnus looked at him with his sweet smile. He knows Alec was worried about him.  
  
"I know. I just don't want to be a burden to you. If I-"

Magnus said shyly and his words got cut off by Alec's quick kiss.  
  
"don't say that. There's no universe where you would ever be a burden to me. And I know we haven't been talking too much lately cuz I've been busy. But I have to say, it's all worth it."

he said quickly cuz he knew that Magnus doesn't want him to feel like he has to give more attention to Magnus.  
  
"what do you mean?"

Magnus was confused.  
  
"I passed the requirements."

Alec grinned widely.  
  
"what requirements?"

he frowned his eyebrows confused even more.  
  
"for your college."

he said simply.  
  
"what??"

Magnus still didn't get everything he said. Mischievously, Alec just raised his eyebrows upside down making it more mysterious, which makes Magnus more curious.  
  
"Alexander! Tell me!"

Magnus whined since Alec just giving him mysterious yet a very cute smirk.  
  
"okay okay! You know how I got test every month?"

Magnus nodded quickly.  
  
"Since my results aren't as good as yours, I have to pass a certain test for me to go there too. And now, I made it!" he said happily.

Magnus was speechless. He was processing the information that Alec was saying to him.  
  
"babe, you don't like me getting into the same college as yours?" he asked worried since Magnus didn't say anything about it.

Magnus was still in some kind of a trance. He was too happy to say anything and suddenly tears fall from his eyes. He wipes his tears and lay down on Alec's biceps without saying anything.  
  
"hey, why are you crying? Is it something I said?"

now Alec lifted his body making Magnus lie on his lower arm since he turned his body to look at Magnus properly. He puts his hand on Magnus's face brushing his still wet cheek with his thumb.  
  
"so, this means, you're coming to my college after that fast track program? Like, in 3 months? For your degree?"

Magnus asked slowly ignoring Alec's question.  
  
"yeah, maybe. If I passed the next three test with good results. But, most probably yes, because the first three could already cover it. But if-"  
  
Magnus pulled Alec into another passionate kiss making Alec stopped his words. Tears streamed down his face wetting Alec's arm as he was smiling in that kiss. He caressed Alec's lips lovingly without going any further. He just wanted to cherish every moment with his boyfriend because he knew how much Alec had worked hard for this. Alec replied to the kiss happily despite the fact that he was worried at why Magnus suddenly cried. After a while, Magnus broke the kiss and attached their foreheads together.  
  
"I'm just so happy Alexander. You have no idea how much this makes me happy. All I want is just to be with you."

Magnus whispered softly as he pours his heart out to Alec. Alec scoffed looking at his cute boyfriend.  
  
"I love you too Magnus," Alec said simply as he sighed relieved making Magnus chuckled cutely. He didn't have to say it since Alec already know what he meant by that.  
  
Alec leaned in for another soft kiss making Magnus the happiest person in the world. Another magical night of their many nights together passes by perfectly once again with the presence of each other. 

* * *

Magnus woke up early just before the sun rises. He lies on his stomach beside Alec and looked at him, lovingly with a smile on his face. It's the first day of their second year together, and Magnus vowed to himself that he will never stop loving this guy right in front of him, be it after 5 or 10 years.  
  
"good morning sunshine."

Magnus whispered slowly under his nose looking at his cute sleeping boyfriend.  
  
"I love you so much, Alexander. I have no idea what would happen if you are not in my life. Pulling me out of my head, open my mind up to the world. If it weren't for you, maybe now, I would just stay in my room and study all day. Who would have thought, me, would love someone like you or even, anyone in this world. I don't... Falling in love with you is infinitely the best thing I've ever done in my life. And, I've had sex, with you."

Magnus chuckled slowly not wanting to wake his boyfriend up, as he was expressing himself to him. Sometimes, the thought of Alec being that bad boy in high school seems like a time that never existed at all.  
  
"ditto, baby."

Alec said softly opening one of his eyes to look at Magnus and smirk cheekily.  
  
"damn it you're awake."

Magnus said shyly and quickly lie back on Alec's arm amd cover his face with the blanket. Alec had to laugh. He knows Magnus was shy to say something like this, that's why he always did it when Alec couldn't see him, or heard him. Or at least that's what he thought. He was still the same like the time he first said I love you to Alec, and the time he told Alec about his parents, always expressing himself with giving Alec to look at him right in the eye.  
  
"what was that?"

Alec teased his boyfriend wanting him to explain himself. He was just looking to his side waiting for Magnus to reveal himself.  
  
"nothing."

he mumbled cutely against the blanket. Alec scoffed.  
  
"Magnus.. "

Alec sounded mad, demanding an answer.  
  
"well, last night, you said, not to keep my feelings to myself. So that's what I do. Telling you how I feel."

he said shyly slowly pulling down the blanket exposing his eyes.  
  
"yeah, but when I'm asleep? That's not fair."

Alec pouted.  
  
"well, you're not. Obviously."

Magnus can feel his cheek reddening from those embarrassing things he had said, thinking Alec was asleep.  
  
"then what if I am? Will you tell that to me when I'm awake?"

Alec was unsatisfied.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."

Magnus shrugged his shoulders acting like it's not a big deal, whether he said it or not.  
  
"fine. Whatever. Do whatever you want. It's not like you care what I think about you anyway. You always keep things to yourself."

Alec said slowly but surely sounded very offensive. He turned his head to the sky above them.  
  
"what?! You did not just say that! Of course, I care what you think."

Magnus sits himself up and looking at his lying boyfriend, frowning his eyebrows to Alec.  
  
"oh really? Then why don't you finish the things you're telling to my sleeping face, or you can't? Cuz I'm awake."

he said sarcastically making Magnus gasped unbelievably. Good thing is that Alec didn't raise his voice and looked at him while he said it, but then he turned away again.  
  
"are you picking a fight on me right now?"

he said in a low tone trying not to be mad at his extremely sassy boyfriend.  
  
"is there anything we could fight for? You always say things I wanna hear, or you think I wanna hear. Fyi, what I wanna hear is how you really feel, not what you say when you're trying to hide how you feel."

Alec glanced at him once again with his sarcastic voice making Magnus almost speechless.  
  
"Alec, it's the first day of our second year together, you wanna fight with me?"

he asked seriously looking straight into Alec's hazel eyes beyond belief that they were actually fighting.  
  
"oh is it? First day huh? What a great way to start our second year, right?"

Alec scoffed sarcastically. Finally Alec get up too, and putting his weight on his hands as he leaned back a bit. He gave Magnus a nod sarcastically for his last word.  
  
"ugh!"

Magnus crossed his arms sulking and looked away to the ocean. He can't believe Alec just said that to him. Unexpectedly, Alec did the same instead of cozying up to him like he always did.  
  
The silence was unbearable. Magnus had to give in because it was the least he could do. Alec may have started the fight but he causes him to.  
  
"hey, you know what?"

Magnus clenched his teeth to hold back his anger and look at Alec properly.  
  
"what?"

Alec turned to Magnus and their eyes met.  
  
"I never thought I would actually be able to be in love with someone, for this long. And I definitely will love you for a very very very long time even if you were mad at me like this."

Magnus said angrily and annoyed.  
  
"yeah?"

Alec said simply with his uninterested expression with one eyebrow up.  
  
"yeah! What I really feel is that I hate it when you're not around! I hate it when you're so far away from me! But still, I love that you studied hard for yourself now and you're good at it, and that you play football even though you have little time to talk to me, at least it's good for your health. And that you have new friends. I am happy for you! Okay?!"

Alec stared into his boyfriend's brown eyes as Magnus was still hugging himself.  
  
"uh.. Alexander! I love you!"

Magnus pouted.  
  
"Ditto."

Alec smiled mischievously.  
  
"damn it"

Magnus rolled his eyes knowing that Alec just did it on purpose. He pretended to be mad every time he wanted Magnus to let his feelings out. For a second, he was afraid that his attitude that always keeps his feelings to himself might backfire their relationship once and for all. But of course not, since Alec was very sweet and accept Magnus for all that he is.  
  
"I love when we bicker."

Alec said cutely and leaned in quickly to kiss Magnus passionately and just pushed him down to lie on his back again. Magnus had to smile in that kiss as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss heated up as Alec slipped his tongue inside his mouth swiftly and elegantly dancing with Magnus's tongue. Alec let out a small moan as Magnus suck on his tongue sensually, making the kiss more passionate. They broke the kiss as both of them needed air to breathe and panted heavily looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"I heard morning sex is amazing."

he breathed seductively with his mischievously smile. Magnus scoffed and just smirk while shaking his head.  
  
"shut up. I'm not giving you my ass this morning. You're annoying."

Magnus pushed him away and get up again.  
  
"what? I'm not."

Alec protested as he sat down beside Magnus.  
  
"yes you are."

Magnus said firmly and just sit straight, facing the ocean, watching the sun rises.  
  
"oh please, you know you want me."

Alec whispered to his ear and kiss Magnus slowly on his earlobe. Magnus just ignored him completely.  
  
Alec planted more kisses on his neck making Magnus moaned slowly throwing his head to the side giving Alec more access.  
  
"I love the sun."

Magnus said slowly as Alec was kissing him nonstop. Alec had to smile listening to his boyfriend's happy voice enjoying the sun rises.  
  
"I love the beach too. It reminds me of you every time."

Alec stopped kissing him to look at Magnus straight into his beautiful brown eyes as he smiled widely.  
  
"and, I love your smile the most. Thank you for making the effort to come to me. I'm really looking forward to seeing this smiling face every day."

Magnus said shyly and looked at Alec. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and planted another kiss on his lips softly as he cupped Alec's face.  
  
"let's go back. They must be wondering where we are all night long."

Magnus said quickly after he broke the kiss.  
  
"no, I already told them I will kidnap you and do you all night." he smirked mischievously making Magnus gasped unbelievably at his super naughty boyfriend.  
  
"you did not!"  
  
"I did."

Alec smirked and nodded playfully. He knows how Magnus didn't like showing off their love especially not leaving his friends the impression that they would be making love all night.  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes and just leave Alec there, but he still helped to bring back the basket while Alec brings the towels and the rug. They both walked hand in hand as Alec catch up to him. Magnus just chuckled cutely feeling satisfied with just exchanging glances with his favourite guy on earth. The morning breeze just felt very calming as they walked back to Alec's beach house.

* * *

  
  
"hey lovebirds. Good morning."

Clary greeted them excitedly as they walked into the house. She was making toasts to those hungry stomachs in the morning. Everyone was hanging out in the kitchen standing around the kitchen counter, waiting for the food.  
  
"wow, all night long huh? You guys must be tired... Making up for those three months."

Jace teased. Alec just smirked proudly as he was holding his hand around Magnus's shoulder, while Magnus's hand was on his waist.  
  
"you! You know he was coming, yet you let me be miserable by myself? Way to go, ex-roomie!"

Magnus said angrily at Jace and stared at him madly, changing the subject sneakily, so that they didn't talk about his sex life.  
  
"hey, don't look at me like that. I don't know about it. I swear. He came by himself."

Jace said half yelling as he was defending himself. He was a bit startled when Magnus suddenly mad at him like that.  
  
Magnus was still staring at him with his death glare.  
  
"guys, help me out here."

Jace mumbles to the others making them laughed.  
  
"Alec!" Jace said madly.

He really knows nothing but Alec just shrugged his shoulders wanting to just let Magnus scold him.  
  
"yes, Magnus. I have no idea too. You know how my brother loves to do things as he likes without consulting anyone. We just knew when he came suddenly yesterday, and you're not here. We were surprised too, but extremely happy." Izzy said, helping Jace out. 

  
"yeah... Now that we don't have to see your pretend happy face, you know, the one that you always do." Clary added.  
  
Alec looked at Magnus with his 'told ya' face, agreeing with Clary that Magnus always has that pretend happy face on.  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes and looked at Simon.  
  
"what about you? Any excuses for enjoying my miserable life?" he said half-mad at Simon.  
  
"nope. I always knew Alec would come to you. I thought you just acted like you're miserable. You know he loves you damn much, right? Did you doubt it?" Simon said confidently like a wise man, making Magnus startled in silence. He didn't expect him to talk so seriously. Even Alec was surprised by that, and can't help but impressed, nodding his head lightly.  
  
"wow, my boyfriend, everyone!" Izzy was surprised as well and just yelled proudly.

She pulled Simon in an extremely passionate kiss as it always turns her on every time Simon talks wisely. In a blink of an eye, they were making out and fall deeply in their kiss, ignoring the other four people in the room.  
  
"Angel, kiss me too,"

Jace said cutely making Clary chuckled softly and just stretched out her arms to Jace's neck. She planted soft kisses on his lips making him smile happily in that kiss.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes at those guys, never thought his sister has that in her. So much passion. As he shook his head lightly, he turned to Magnus who was smiling cutely looking at him.  
  
"what?" Alec asked.  
  
"I never doubt it. Your love for me. I think I know that you'll come eventually, but I just don't want to believe it until I see it myself. Now that I see it, I'm so happy. I love you, Alexander. Here's to our second year together."

Magnus said shyly as he leaned in slowly and carefully brushed their lips together softly.  
  
"I love you more Magnus."

Alec breathed against Magnus's lips and kiss him full on his lips, pouring all of his love into that kiss.  
  
With that cleared up, all of them continue their weekend happily with their loved ones.


	6. the playful couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little smutty chapter. read at your own risk.

_"so what time will you be here?" _

Magnus asked casually, talking on the phone with Alec while walking out of his room to have lunch with Jace and Simon.  
  
_"not sure. I'm almost done. So, most likely I'll be on my way in an hour or so." _

Alec said softly as he was at home packing up his stuff some more.  
  
It's been three months since they met and spent the weekend together on their anniversary of being together for a year. Alec had finished his fast track program and will be joining Magnus at his college starting next week. Both of them were very excited but it wasn't even showing yet since they were too far apart to show it.  
  
_"oh okay. So you'll be here in the evening then. I have a meeting later, but I'll make sure Jace wait for you if I don't make it in time." _

Magnus said casually, hiding the fact that he hated it, not being able to see his boyfriend's face for a while longer than he had to.  
  
_"you're not going to be the first one to see me when I arrive?" _

Alec asked half offended making Magnus scoffed happily.  
  
_"don't be so dramatic baby. I told you I have that meeting today. It's your fault for coming today and not tomorrow. Even if you come on Saturday, it's not like I'm not gonna be here. But you know what, it's not going to take long. I'll see you when I see you."_

Magnus said casually. He was just trying to act cool even when deep down he wished he was the one to see Alec first.  
  
_"wow, you don't miss me, aren't you? I thought you would like it if I come a bit early, considering I know how much you need me. But maybe I'm wrong." _

Alec said sarcastically, with a hint of sadness at the end making Magnus sighed softly.  
  
_"Alexander. You have no idea." _

Magnus said simply. He didn't want to elaborate on that. He won't be able to stop himself if he started talking about how much he missed Alec.  
  
_"what?"_

Alec fished for him to tell him his feelings but Magnus just chuckled cutely instead.  
  
_"nothing. It's just for 3 months. We've been there. Also, we're fine right?" _

Magnus tried to sound cheerful even though he definitely didn't. He was very frustrated with the meeting that he has to attend. He wanted to be the first one to see Alec and he couldn't even do that.  
  
_"ugh... Fine... Just so you know, I will not talk to you for a day for each hour you are late to see me. So, if you're a few hours late, know that I will not be talking to you for a few days. So, you have less than an hour to come to meet me after I arrive."_

Alec said promptly, punishing Magnus for not saying what he was feeling again.  
  
_"you can't do that!"_

Magnus gasped unbelievably at Alec's nonsense. Not talking for an hour would be a nightmare already, a day?! Magnus won't tolerate that.  
  
_"of course I can. You'll see."_

Alec threatens him with his cold voice.  
  
_"fine! Just call me when you get here! I'll meet you ASAP!"_

Magnus surrender since he didn't want to exactly see that happen to himself.  
  
_"no, I won't. You have your meeting, remember? I'm not disturbing you while you're in your meeting. Find me yourself. Okay, I'm hanging up."_

Alec said quickly making Magnus afraid that he might really do that.  
  
_"Alexander wait!"_

Magnus yelled before Alec could hang up.  
  
_"yes?"_

Alec said lovingly, anticipating a long heartfelt confession of missing him.  
  
_"I miss you, and I love you. See you later, okay?"_

Magnus said casually making Alec grinned widely on the other side of the line. That was enough for Alec, for now.  
  
_"I love you more Magnus. So much!"_

Alec kissed his phone making Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's cute voice giving him the long-distance kiss.  
  
_"so, call me later?"_

Magnus asked cutely.  
  
_"nope. Buh-bye."_

Alec said quickly before hanging up. As playful as it sounds, Alec really won't call him and Magnus knew it. He was trying to make it hard for Magnus since Magnus didn't tell him everything he feels which Alec obviously knew, how much they miss one another. Magnus sighed loudly as he hangs up the phone and walked to the cafe.

* * *

"okay, you guys have to help me!"

Magnus came and surprised his two best friends who were eating lunch peacefully.  
  
Jace and Simon instantly looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"so, Alec will leave in an hour, he will be here probably at 5. And my meeting starts at 3, hopefully, finish before 5. So I need-"

Magnus said quickly without giving both any chance to ask.  
  
"wait, your meeting should be finished at 5.30 isn't it?"

Simon interrupted.  
  
"ugh! Lewis! Can you just gimme a break!?"

Magnus said angrily.  
  
"hey, chill! Leave Simon out of this. He's innocent."

Jace protected him immediately. Magnus liked to let out his anger on Simon for fun anyway, so Jace had to protect him.  
  
"ugh.."

Magnus rolled his eyes.  
  
"okay, what's up? Alec's coming today, why so repress?"

Jace asked.  
  
"yeah, he's much worse than Izzy on her moon days."

Simon rolled his eyes to Magnus making Magnus narrowed his eyes to him.  
  
"Simon, not the time,"

Jace whispered slowly as widened his eyes to Simon making him eat his lunch and stop interrupting again. Magnus pressed his lips together trying not to smile at his understanding friends and wanting to keep on being stressed out even though being with his best friends already made him a little better.  
  
"okay, tell me."

Jace said half comforting Magnus so that he could calm down.  
  
"I need you to call me when Alec arrives."

Magnus said simply.  
  
"why didn't he do that? "

Jace frowned his eyebrows confused.  
  
"ugh... Because we had an argument just now. He thinks I'm not excited to see him and now he's sulking. If I'm an hour late to see him, he won't talk to me for a day, that adds up to each hour. So, hopefully, the meeting ends earlier than expected. And you have to stall Alec, as long as possible."

Magnus said calmly with his scheming voice making Jace laughed unbelievably.  
  
"how? If he's here, he's here. There's no way to stall since that hour starts already."

Jace shrugged nonchalantly making Magnus pouted worried.  
  
"I know! That's why you have to stall him BEFORE he gets here."

Magnus said seriously.  
  
"how is that exactly?"

Jace narrowed his eyes to Magnus trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
"well, I need your help, Simon."

Magnus said softly as he looked at Simon.  
  
"oh really? This is interesting."

Simon smirked proudly as Magnus stopped being mad at him.  
  
"yeah, ask Izzy to buy you something or whatever to pass it on Alec, so that he could pass it on to you. Make Izzy stall him while he's at home."

Magnus asked for his help shamelessly.  
  
"and me?"

Jace asked excitedly, wondering what Magnus had in mind for him. Magnus had to stop and stare for a while to think about a way to get an excuse for Jace.  
  
"ask him to buy you that thing you like to buy near the school."

Magnus said promptly after thinking about it for a few seconds. Jace laughed instantly throwing his head back as he didn't see that.  
  
"you're kidding right?"

Jace asked in between his laughter. Magnus was dumbfounded at his reaction.  
  
"what? I remember you went out of the hostel just to buy it. I cover for you every time you almost got caught by the teacher. You owe me big time."

Magnus said seriously making his serious face and just won't take no for an answer. He needed to stall Alec and he will do whatever it takes.  
  
"it's beef jerky, Magnus. I grew up. I don't eat unhealthy food anymore. I've matured but you apparently didn't. You and your game are getting more childish each day."

Jace was still in his laugh while saying that. Magnus scoffed unbelievably hearing from Jace.  
  
"matured and healthy food? You're eating chips for lunch and still play video games all day long, that, when you're not on a date with your beloved angel."

Magnus said knowingly giving Jace those annoyed look.  
  
"that doesn't prove anything."

Jace shrugged his shoulders acting like he really matured enough even when he isn't.  
  
"okay, whatever guys! Just. Make. It. Happen. I'm counting on you both. Please?"

Magnus begged since he didn't really have any time to kill.  
  
"fine."

Jace surrendered. He agreed to just do what Magnus asked him to.  
  
"Simon?"

Magnus pouted cutely begging him to help too.  
  
"I'll get right to it."

Simon smiled sincerely and took his phone, showing it to Magnus to assure him that he will do it instantly.  
  
"thank you!"

Magnus was happily half yelling with his big smile. In a split second, he got up and about to leave them both. He had class in 30 minutes but those two didn't.  
  
"hey, I thought you're at least having lunch with us first?"

Jace looked at him seriously since he knew Magnus had class.  
  
"nah, I'm full. Alec is coming, duh!"

Magnus grinned excitedly. There seemed to be two suns in the summer that day. The beautiful warm sun as the biggest star in the universe and the sun that seemed so bright coming from Magnus's smile. That happiness is real when it comes to Alec. He waved both of them goodbye and went to his class.  
  
Jace and Simon just laugh at each other, feeling happy that Magnus was looking real happy.  
  
"it's nice seeing him like that, isn't it?"

Simon said promptly making Jace nodded lightly.  
  
"yeah, that's Alec for you. He did that to Magnus. Just he can do that."

Jace smirked happily knowing that Magnus was really so much happier now.

* * *

As much as Magnus was frustrated that the meeting took longer than expected, he was happy enough that he managed to stall Alec with the help of his best friends. Jace texted Magnus that Alec just arrived a few minutes before Magnus finished the meeting. He asked Jace not to go to Alec because he's the one wanted to be the first one to welcome him instead.  
  
"Alexander!" Magnus screamed excited after he saw Alec from afar. He was taking out a box of his things from the car boot. Alec smiled sweetly looking at his boyfriend who was running towards him. He put the box on top of his car and spread his arms to welcome him. At his surprise, Magnus jumped on him in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and his legs around Alec's waist. Alec had to support him fully that he almost fall but luckily he manages to stabilize himself quickly by holding Magnus under his hips.  
  
"wow, I never knew you would miss me this much,"

Alec said enthusiastically. Magnus already hugged Alec with his biceps tightly and burying his face in his own arm. Alec rubbed his boyfriend's back slowly. Alec feels like Magnus was about to cry but he didn't know why.  
  
"Magnus? What's wrong?"

he asked worried since he went silent for a few seconds. Alec broke the hug but keep Magnus in his arms to look lovingly at the love of his life.  
  
"nothing. You're late. What happened?"

Magnus bites his lips fighting the urge to cry because he was too happy.  
  
"oh, you think I didn't know?"

Alec smirked knowingly.  
  
"what?"

Magnus acted nonchalant, not looking into Alec's hazel eyes.  
  
"Simon asking for his shirt from Izzy? That's a good tactic tho. Izzy had to wash and dry it first, giving you an hour extra. Jace suddenly craving for the beef jerky behind the school. That's brilliant too. Maybe another half an hour extra to take a turn to school first, then come here. You win."

Alec said knowingly making Magnus laughed throwing his head back.  
  
"you knew..."

Magnus giggled softly. A part of him was forever grateful for Simon for his unexpectedly smart request.  
  
"of course I can detect it when my smart boyfriend is scheming on me. Only Magnus Bane can have that brilliant idea. That's why I love him so much."

Alec shrugged his shoulders proud making Magnus bite his lips happily.  
  
"so, did you still get them what they asked for?"

Magnus asked curiously.  
  
"of course. How else can I give you more time to come find me then?"

Alec said softly and Magnus just dived into Alec's embrace once again. He loved that Alec knew him too much. He really missed his loving and caring boyfriend that he just silently hugging Alec, inhaling his lovely scent which he missed very much.  
  
"hey, is something wrong?"

Alec asked softly as he pats Magnus on his back, hugging him tightly.  
  
"nothing's wrong... I just miss you... So so much... "

he said cutely in his embrace. Alec chuckled softly.  
  
"and I thought you say we'll be just fine no matter how far we're apart."

Alec pulled away from Magnus and tilted his head to act cute, wanting Magnus to say that they're not really fine.  
  
"yeah, I know. We're fine obviously. I just miss you so much."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly making Alec pouted.  
  
Alec took away his hand and leaned him against the car, arms crossed.  
  
"really? Maybe I should come here next semester."

he teases.  
  
"no! Okay, I'm not fine. I can't stand being apart from you."

he said honestly and leaned back on Alec's body. Alec chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss Magnus. Their lips brushed together softly. The kiss was longing for one another. Alec tried to deepen the kiss by tilting his head and put his hand on the back of Magnus' neck. As he licked his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth, Magnus stopped him.  
  
"wait... Not here. There are too many eyes. So, I think that's enough for now. Let's go see your dorm first. Which block?"

Magnus smiled sweetly. Alec sighed knowing Magnus wasn't PDA kinda guy.  
  
"okay fine. Block E."

he said shortly.  
  
"great. This way."

Magnus leads the way. He took the box from Alec's car while Alec brought his luggage with him.  
  
"don't you want to at least hold my hand?"

Alec asked softly since Magnus was a step ahead of him. Magnus glanced over at Alec with a cheeky little smile. He pursed his lips thinking for a few seconds then shook his head lightly.  
  
"nope."

Magnus said cutely and ignored Alec as he walked in front of him. Alec shook his head unbelievably and just continue walking. Suddenly, Magnus stopped walking causing Alec to bump into him. His hands were on Magnus's waist while preventing him from falling even though Magnus was the one that stopped. Magnus smirked happily and turned to Alec, quickly planting a kiss on Alec's lips for a few seconds which surprised him, but in a good way.  
  
"one for the road."

Magnus whispered softly against Alec's lips and turned away from him again. Alec shook his head unbelievably, happy to reunite with his boyfriend again.

* * *

They walked to the building which only a few minutes away from where Alec parked his car. Magnus was looking for Alec's room after he told him which room he got. As he found it, he smiled happily.  
  
"here,"

Magnus said excitedly, giving Alec the chance to opened up his room with the key he received after the registration. Alec walked in and followed by Magnus. He went straight to the cupboard that was placed at the corner of the room next to the window. He put the luggage in front of the cupboard and looked out the window. The scenery was beautiful as his room is facing the back of the building. There's a small lake behind the building with some bench around it. There are also some students who seem to hang out there.  
  
"wow, this place seems really nice!"

he said as he turned around to Magnus.

Surprisingly, Magnus, who has already placed the box he helped him to carry on the table, which is just beside the door, and locked the door, came crushing their lips together again. He kissed Alec full on his lips without giving Alec the chance to even think. He pulled Alec's neck to deepen the kiss which makes Alec had to bend forward for a bit and placed his hand on Magnus' waist.  
  
"Mmm.. Mag..."

Alec tried to take a breath in between the kiss. He pulled away but Magnus didn't let him. He pulled Alec to him again even with his eyes closed and brushed their lips together again making Alec giggled cutely in the kiss. Despite his giggling, Magnus still left him breathless with his passionate kiss. He licked Alec's lips slightly making Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus in. He licked Alec's tongue with his roughly. He explores Alec's mouth as if he had never kissed him before. Alec can't help but moaned softly in the kiss as his warmth started to make him lightheaded. Magnus sucked Alec's tongue sensually making him moaned louder. His head was tilted from left to right and again. They were kissing nonstop for a while until Magnus finally realized how he needed some air to breathe.  
  
"Magnus."

Alec breathed as Magnus let him go slowly. He was panting heavily.  
  
"you should at least let me make the bed first, then we can continue."

Alec purred softly as he chuckled softly. Suddenly, Magnus's face reddening which he just realized how aggressive he was.  
  
"ugh, shut up. It's just a welcoming kiss. Don't read too much into it."

Magnus said shamelessly making his way to Alec's things to help him unpack. He was just trying to hide the fact that there's a burning desire of longing for Alec inside of him.  
  
"just a kiss? So it has nothing to do with you wanting to bang me right here right now?"

Alec asked teasingly. He walked to Magnus and seductively putting his hands on Magnus's waist.  
  
"Alexander!"

Magnus gasped unbelievably as he was still blushing hard. Magnus widened his eyes to Alec as he turned to him and pushed him further away.  
  
"what? I'm down if you do."

Alec smirked mischievously and pulled Magnus closer to him again.  
  
"I'm not. Just shut up and unpack, okay?!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. He took Alec's hands off of his waist and went to Alec's desk to arrange his books. Alec scoffed happily as he obeyed Magnus. He loves hungry Magnus as much as he loves hard-to-get Magnus. Therefore, whatever Magnus asked him to do, he will do.

* * *

Magnus helped Alec with his books while Alec was making the bed. He walked to Magnus after he was done with the bedsheets and blankets and pillows. Everything looked new, all set up and it felt really good with Magnus there with him now. He couldn't believe how his dream had come true, to be able to see Magnus every day from now on. Alec hugged him tightly from behind, startling Magnus.  
  
"baby, this can wait. But I can't."

Alec whispered sensually near Magnus. Magnus turned to Alec instantly and saw the bed, all ready for both of them.  
  
"Alexander, stop it."

Magnus gulped.

It's true that he was too horny at the moment but he didn't want to look desperate in front of his boyfriend. Alec was laughing inside his head as Magnus's eyes were glancing over the bed, subtly.  
  
"what? I can't wait to see the bathroom. What were you thinking?"

Alec smirked mischievously making Magnus blushed harder since he was thinking about other things.  
  
"nothing."

Magnus said quickly as he walked to the bathroom to show it to Alec. He opened the bathroom door while Alec stood behind him, still with his hand wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, his chin on Magnus's shoulder.  
  
"here. Wow, clean. The person before you must know to keep it clean. Mine smelled like smoker having a party in there every day. I need a month to get rid of that stink. Must be your lucky day."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. That calm voice of Magnus made Alec prone to just go for what he wished to be doing at that moment.  
  
"you mean, our lucky day?"

Alec said softly making Magnus turned around to face him to ask what he meant.  
  
"wha-"

Alec cut him off with a quick kiss on his lips. He took Magnus's breath away with that hot fiery kiss.  
  
Alec kiss Magnus passionately again as he pushed him slowly towards the shower.  
  
"Alexander! What are you doing?"

Magnus widened his eyes as he pushed Alec away from his face. Alec smirked mischievously.  
  
"finishing what you started."

he winked at Magnus making him bite his lower lips nervously. Magnus can feel the sexual tension rising in a split second. He was just silently listening to Alec's sarcastic answer with his hungry eyes that were locked on Alec's soft lips.  
  
"plus, I feel like taking a shower anyway. We can do that afterwards."

Alec smirked and kiss Magnus passionately again who seemed to already lose in his thoughts.  
  
"you're not even fighting back."

Alec said softly as he broke the kiss and took a glance at Magnus. Magnus was really over this teasing since he really hated this on and off kisses. He just wanna kiss his boyfriend nonstop.  
  
"do you always talk this much? It's getting annoying."

Magnus said half angry and just wrapped his arms around Alec's neck pulling him back into the kiss.  
  
Alec chuckled softly in that kiss and immediately just stretched out his arms around Magnus's waist and pulled him closer closing the distance between their bodies. They were making out for a few minutes without going any further. Just cherishing every moment and every kiss they missed in the past three months. As they were both in need of air to breathe, Magnus cupped Alec's head while pulling his lips away. Their foreheads were attached together, not wanting to lose touch with one another.  
  
"gosh, what is happening to me? I feel like we're rabbits with raging hormones. I should really learn to control myself."

Magnus panted slowly while whining cutely about himself, making Alec laughed happily.  
  
"well, you're definitely a cute rabbit if you ask me. But actually, I think, you are more a cat with amazing hormones. We're 18-year-old teenagers which makes us okay to feel this way. So, embrace it."

Alec said softly in between his panting and laughter.  
  
"you really know how to make a bad thing sounds good."

Magnus breathed out against Alec's lips. His eyes were already going back and forth between Alec's eyes and lips.  
  
"I'm your troublemaker, remember? Bad Romance is my forte."

Alec smirked proudly and leaned in for another kiss. Magnus giggled cutely as he kissed Alec back. Alec really knew just what to say which makes Magnus happy all the time. Alec smiled in that kiss knowing that he made Magnus laugh which gave him a small satisfaction of happiness as well.  
  
He licked his boyfriend's lips asking for permission to enter his mouth and Magnus correspond happily as he opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in. The kiss heated up as Magnus couldn't even fight it off anymore, his desires and longing for his boyfriend and so did Alec.

Alec pinned Magnus against the wall and started to pull his shirt up as the kiss heated up. Magnus wasted no time to take his shirt off and instantly pulled up Alec's shirt as well. As Alec's hairy chest was exposed, Magnus changed turned their position around and pinned Alec to the wall. Alec was shocked with his sudden passionate move but he didn't hate it at all.  
  
Magnus placed wet kisses on Alec's hairy chest while taking off his own pants since it was too tight already because of his hard member.  
  
Alec panted slowly and leaned his head back resting on the wall. He was just enjoying his boyfriend's loving kisses on his skin.  
  
Magnus quickly unbuckles Alec's pants next. As he kissed his way down on Alec's hard six-pack, his hands were pulling Alec's pants down showing Alec's boxer. He kneels down and takes off the last pieces of clothing that Alec has on. He smirked proudly at Alec's hard throbbing cock knowing that he made it happen.  
  
"you really like it huh? I'm hard because it's you."

Alec cooed heatedly as he looked down on Magnus.  
  
"I don't like it, I love it."

Magnus chuckled cutely and licked his length making Alec's jaw dropped as he throws his head back again.  
  
Magnus takes Alec's whole length in his mouth without a warning making Alec moaned blissfully. He grabbed both of Alec's butt while he thrust the hard member down his throat giving Alec the most amazing feeling he had ever felt.  
  
"oh fuck!"

Alec moaned blissfully throwing his head back. Magnus keeps swallowing Alec's erection that was throbbing inside of him.  
  
"Magnus! I'm-"

Alec was close enough to cum but Magnus stopped halfway.  
  
"ugh.. I hate it when you do that."  
  
Alec let out a loud sigh when Magnus let his member out of his amazing mouth just when he was about to reach his climax.  
  
"well, you wanna go all the way? Okay."

Magnus smirked proudly looking at his boyfriend who was now giving him a soft glare.  
  
Magnus didn't even give Alec the chance to answer as he took that hard throbbing cock back into his hungry mouth. He sucked his boyfriend's dick so hard the bathroom only filled sucking noise. Even Alec's moan wasn't that loud. Magnus really did enjoy it. He just missed everything about Alec that he let his inner sexually frustrated hunger wins.  
  
Alec pulled Magnus up to meet his face and kissed his lips again. He turned Magnus around to face the wall but still kept on kissing him from the side.  
  
He grabbed his butt seductively as Magnus moaned sexily against his mouth. Alec traced his finger on Magnus's rim and began to tease his entrance.  
  
Alec turned on the water which makes them wet instantly. Magnus groaned louder when the water hit his back since he really needed that cold water. It has been so long since he felt this hot and summer has nothing to do with it, only Alec.  
  
Alec runs the water on Magnus and continues to play with Magnus's entrance. He couldn't even hold himself back as well that he just inserted two fingers in Magnus's entrance causing him to moan blissfully. He bends forward a bit, giving Alec permission to go faster. Alec sensed that and just thrust into his boyfriend's entrance slowly causing Magnus to whimper desperately.  
  
"Alexander.."

Magnus purred heatedly making Alec felt more aroused by that sexy voice. He also felt that needy erection wanted to get inside Magnus since he was completely infatuated by Magnus's sweet voice.  
  
"can I just-"  
  
"yes!"

Magnus cut his off knowing what he was going to ask and that's all he wanted as well.  
  
Alec took out his fingers and caressed his boyfriend's entrance with his erection before shoving it in. Magnus screamed darkly as he swallowed Alec's fucking indescribable amazing hardness into his entrance. Alec also moaned blissfully throwing his head back as Magnus's tightness makes him feel extremely satisfied. The stretching pain felt incredible since he finally gets to reunite with Alec again. Alec thrust into his boyfriend's entrance slowly and carefully as Magnus was still getting used to it.  
  
"faster."

Magnus cooed heatedly as he was feeling needy. He wanted more. Alec obeyed happily and started to keep up the pace even faster. The slapping sounds of their thrusting move echoed in the bathroom along with their sexy moan.  
  
Right before Alec was about to cum, he took out his dick from his boyfriend's entrance. He turned Magnus around to face him and give him a kiss on his lips. Magnus can sense that Alec was reaching his climax cuz he was too, but both of them wanted more without even needing to tell each other. They knew it without saying. So, Magnus just kept on kissing Alec passionately full on his lips for a few more minutes until they were out of breath once again.  
  
Alec smiled sweetly looking at Magnus and just lifted him up by his hips in an instant. He pinned Magnus against the wall with his erection rubbing against Magnus's rim once again. Magnus smirked happily and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss. They both moaned blissfully against their own lips as Alec inserted his hard cock into Magnus's entrance once again. Magnus breathed out against Alec's lips slightly and let out his tongue to lick Alec's lips. He was very satisfied with everything and he just wanted to cherish every moment he had with Alec. Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus in. Their tongue was dancing gracefully as Alec thrust into his boyfriend's entrance slowly. With every moan in every kiss, came a slow sexy yet very fulfilling thrust.  
  
"Alexander, faster.."

Magnus purred heatedly as he attached their foreheads together. He was very in need of Alec's amazing ending and Alec was also ready to go all the way. He tightened his grip on Magnus's waist while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck tightly. Alec thrust into his boyfriend's tightness swiftly making Magnus moaned louder than every other time that day. Going in and out of Magnus, hitting his sweet spot for so many times, Alec was incredibly euphoric. The friction between his erection with his boyfriend's wall was giving Alec all the loving he needed in the past 3 months. Magnus was also deep in his own world with Alec's lovemaking him intoxicated.  
  
Magnus reached his climax a few seconds after he felt that hotness of Alec's sweet release filled his entrance. They were both panting heavily looking at each other without letting go of each other yet. Alec's cum was dripping down from Magnus's rim with Alec's cock still in him. They were just staring at each other for a few seconds, smiling happily looking at one another, still processing the fact that they were together, in front of each other.  
  
Alec pulled out his dick from Magnus slowly as they stopped panting. He put Magnus down as well but Magnus didn't let go of Alec's neck. He didn't want to.  
  
"I miss you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You have no idea how much I need you to be here with me."

Magnus breathed out softly and planted a kiss on Alec's lips for a few needy seconds.  
  
Alec smiled happily in that kiss knowing that Magnus really needed him as much as he did too. They both took a shower together after all that hot lovemaking, showing one another how much they love each other. Only being there with one another can already bring out the best in each of them.

* * *

Alec continues unloading his luggage after the shower. Magnus stood by his side, leaning against the wardrobe while wearing Alec's shirt, which he loved so much, looking at Alec. They were just exchanging glances and smiles while Alec was putting his clothes in the closet.  
  
"thank you for coming here. I really love the effort you're making for us."

Magnus said softly with his cute happy voice.  
  
"babe, you know I'll do anything for you."

Alec glanced at Magnus for a quick second and continue with his wardrobe.  
  
"yeah, sometimes I'm afraid you'll get sick of me someday... But I still want you by my side. I'm so selfish."

Magnus stuttered cutely making Alec pouted unsatisfied.  
  
"hey! I won't get sick of you."

Alec said half angry based on how much he hated when Magnus said things like that.  
  
"you say that now. After seeing me every day here, you probably will. Maybe after two or three years. I bet you will be."

Magnus pouted cutely. Alec shook his head unbelievably since Magnus had those negative thoughts in mind.  
  
"well, what makes you think I won't after one year?"

Alec asked teasingly making Magnus gasped offended. Magnus walked away to the window, having his back towards Alec and crossed his arms sulking. He looked out at the beautiful view outside while thinking about what would happen if Alec was ever sick of him or even fall in love with someone else.  
  
"I'm kidding! Gosh, you're so cute!"

Alec went to hug his sulky boyfriend from behind. Alec placed a kiss on his cheek making those negative thoughts in Magnus's head disappeared into oblivion. Magnus smiled happily as he felt safe in Alec's arms. He put his hand on Alec's hand and leaned back into Alec's embrace, closer.  
  
"thank you for loving me and wanting to have me here. I should be the one who's afraid that you'll get sick of me. I'm the one that comes here without you even knowing I would in the first place. What if you don't like me here, intruding your territory? "

Alec backfires on Magnus. They always do that. Magnus chuckled happily hearing Alec's silly talk which made him realize that he was silly too, to even think that way. Magnus turned to Alec and smiled lovingly while stroking Alec's chest softly.  
  
"my territory is your territory. I will never get sick of you and you coming here is the best thing ever for me! I hate long-distance thing so much. Just promise we won't have to do that anymore."

Magnus said frankly making Alec grinned widely. Magnus being honest with his feelings was always the best thing ever for Alec to hear.  
  
"promise!"

Alec said enthusiastically. He put out his pinky finger for the promise. Magnus grinned widely as he accepted that pinky swear.  
  
"thank you."

Magnus said softly as he was satisfied.  
  
"no, thank you."

Alec said happily as he pulled Magnus by his hand and planted a kiss on his lips softly.  
  
"that seals the deal with our pinky swear."

Alec whispered against Magnus's lips.  
  
"if you say so."

Magnus chuckled happily. He placed another kiss on Alec's lips to seal the deal as well. Then, he pushed Alec towards his wardrobe again to continue with emptying his luggage.  
  
"so, is any of your friends coming here as well?"

Magnus asked casually as Alec was almost finished with the unpacking.  
  
"yeah, lots of them I heard. Apparently, it's a great college, because of the lecturer and the infrastructure. But for me, it's great because you're here."

Alec said softly making Magnus giggled cutely while shaking his head lightly.  
  
"so, do I know any of your friends?"

Magnus asked curiously.  
  
"probably yeah... My classmate, Underhill, who was also playing football with me every evening. And Raj, Raphael, and Camille. That's who I know so far."

Alec said casually.  
  
"oh, the only girl in your class is coming here? That's interesting. And Underhill... Can't wait to meet my boyfriend's new best friend. He's the one that you said is gay, isn't he?"

Magnus asked cutely. He was very anticipating to meet the guy Alec talked about the most. Mostly because Alec always hangs out with him, talking about Magnus, sometimes.  
  
"yup, that's the one."

Alec nodded casually.  
  
"has he found any boyfriend yet?"

Magnus asked since Alec always told him how jealous he was that Alec has Magnus and he also wanted to have a love like them.  
  
"nope. Not yet. He's still hopelessly romantic, waiting for his soul mate."

Alec said half sarcastically making Magnus laughed. He knew Alec always refer to him as his soul mate which makes Underhill even more jealous each time. Alec walked to Magnus who was standing in the middle of the room after he put his luggage on top of the wardrobe.  
  
"oohhh, poor soul. Doesn't he know that soul mate doesn't exist?" Magnus said jokingly with a sarcastic voice. Alec was his soul mate and he knew it well. He put his hands on Alec's shoulder as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"yeah, we really need to tell him that. We are just strangers who accidentally fall into this pit of love, not because we're soul mate or anything."

Alec replied the sarcasm.  
  
"yeah, let's tell him."

Magnus chuckled softly as they were joking around. Alec tilted his head to adore his cute boyfriend's little laugh and smile.  
  
"Really can't wait to meet him."

Magnus said softly as he gently rubbing Alec's chest.  
  
Magnus smiled softly feeling ecstatic to see the new people in Alec's life.  
  
"and I can't wait to meet that senior year guy that always helps you here. What's his name again?"

Alec asked.  
  
"Imasu. Imasu Morales."

Magnus said softly.  
  
"yeah, that's it."

Alec nodded lightly and placed a kiss on Magnus's lips lovingly. Magnus chuckled cutely as he kissed Alec back. They kissed passionately again enjoying every second they get to spend together again. Alec couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was to be with Magnus again. All that six months of hard work had finally paid off. Nothing could ever go wrong from here anymore, as long as they were together.


End file.
